Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Harry est contraint par Ron à l'accompagner chez Blaise et Ginny pour fêter Noël avec leurs amis respectifs. Heureusement pour Harry, Malefoy est censé être à Megève… Censé… Post-Poudlard - HPDM - slash/yaoï - EXPLICITE !
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AVERTISSEMENT<strong>

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**L'approche de Noël m'a donné envie de pondre une petite histoire bien guimauve et aussi glucosée que du massepain ou une bûche trois chocolats.**

**Le principe sera le suivant : publication en temps réel. L'histoire se passe en 4 chapitres : 3 semaines avant Noël, le 22, le 23, le 24 et le 25 décembre.**

**Je commence donc par le premier (petit) morceau: trois semaines avant Noël. **

**C'est aussi l'occasion pour moi de partager avec vous les traditions de Noël d'outre-Manche: les cartes de voeux, la dinde et le Christmas Pudding. **

**C'est toujours du HPDM. C'est toujours Yaoï. Donc Harry et Draco ne feront pas que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ... **

**DONC :**

**- Rating M+18 : relations homosexuelles décrites de manière explicite**

**- Ceux que ça dérange peuvent zapper sur autre chose !**

**- Je décline toute responsabilité quant à une éventuelle crise de foie ou coma diabétique. Je l'ai annoncé : c'est ultra sucré !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Have yourself a merry little Christmas<span>**

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
>Let your heart be light<br>From now on,  
>our troubles will be out of sight<p>

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
>Make the Yule-tide gay,<br>From now on,  
>our troubles will be miles away.<p>

Here we are as in olden days,  
>Happy golden days of yore.<br>Faithful friends who are dear to us  
>Gather near to us once more.<p>

Through the years  
>We all will be together,<br>If the Fates allow  
>Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.<br>And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.

**3 semaines avant Noël**

- Non Ron, il n'en est pas question !

- Allez Harry … sois sympa ! Où est passé ton esprit de Noël ?

- Il s'est tiré ! Loin, très loin ! Là où on ne le reverra plus avant l'année prochaine ! Et encore …

- Allez ! Il y aura Seamus, Dean, Luna, Neville … plaida Ron.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y aura pas qu'eux …

- Mais on ne sera pas obligé de les voir ni même de leur parler …

- Non, Ron. Non, c'est non, répondit Harry d'un ton catégorique.

- Tu aurais le cœur de m'abandonner au milieu d'un nid de serpentards sans broncher ? s'offusqua le rouquin. Moi qui te croyais mon ami !

- AH ! TU VOIS ! rugit le brun. TU L'ADMETS TOI-MEME ! UN NID DE SERPENTARDS !

Conscient qu'il avait manqué de finesse dans son approche, Ron tenta une autre stratégie.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas passer les fêtes tout seul …

- Je peux toujours aller chez tes parents.

- Ils ne sont pas là. Ils passent les fêtes avec Charlie en Roumanie … Et Bill et Fleur sont à Paris avec George et Angelina, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant qu'Harry ne trouve une autre solution de repli.

Le brun soupira ostensiblement.

- Ecoute Harry, reprit le rouquin … Depuis ta rupture avec Ginny, c'est la première fois qu'elle fait preuve d'un peu de bon sens et qu'elle accepte d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Fais un effort de ton côté ! Hermione et moi, on en a marre d'être toujours entre deux feux ...

Cet argument-là, Harry avait du mal à le contrer.

C'est vrai que sa séparation avec Ginny s'était déroulée dans les larmes et dans les cris, surtout de la part de la rouquine. Elle avait mal accepté les raisons de cette rupture et elle voyait en Harry un salaud qui l'avait trahie, ni plus ni plus moins.

Depuis, elle refusait catégoriquement d'être dans la même pièce que le brun. Or, il se trouvait qu'en tant que meilleur ami de Ron et Hermione, parrain de leur petite fille et fils quasi adoptif de Molly et Arthur, il était systématiquement invité à toutes les fêtes familiales. De plus, nonobstant la séparation, il avait gardé un excellent contact avec George et Angelina ainsi qu'avec Bill et Fleur.

Moralité : l'organisation d'un sommet de l'OTAN ou de l'ONU était moins compliquée à gérer qu'une réunion de famille chez les Weasley.

Harry se renfrogna et Ron sut qu'il était proche du but.

- Maman serait tellement contente si vous pouviez trouver un terrain d'entente, dit le roux rêveusement.

- Ça va, c'est bon, soupira Harry. Je viens. Mais je ne garantis rien quant à ma bonne conduite par rapport à Malefoy et sa bande …

- Oh, t'inquiète… il ne sera même pas là. Blaise m'a dit qu'il passait les fêtes avec sa mère à Megève.

- Hm… tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt…

_Megèèèèèève. Une station snob pour un connard snob. C'était tout Malefoy, ça. _

Curieusement, si Harry était agacé à l'idée que ce blond prétentieux lui pourrisse ses fêtes de Noël, ça l'agaçait tout autant de le savoir à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de l… Londres. De Londres.

_Ouais, ok, de lui aussi._

- Bon, reprit Harry. Résumons : je vais donc passer Noël dans un manoir en Ecosse, avec mon ex revancharde et son mari, un serpentard à qui j'ai adressé à peine trois mots dans ma vie. Ledit serpentard qui n'a pas manqué d'inviter sa clique de copains, serpentards aussi, évidemment … Dis-moi pourquoi j'accepte ça ?

- Pour la meilleure des raisons, dit Ron avec un sourire éblouissant : parce que je suis ton meilleur ami, marié à ta meilleure amie et que tu nous aimes plus que tout ! De plus, Blaise est vraiment sympa. Tu t'en rendrais compte si tu arrêtais de te focaliser sur Malefoy …

- Je ne me focalise pas sur Malefoy ! s'offusqua Harry.

- Noooon. Bien sûr que non. Et puis, je te l'ai dit : Ginny a invité Dean, Seamus, Luna et Neville. Mais peut-être n'as-tu pas entendu vu que ça fait dix minutes que tu es braqué sur Malefoy … ajouta perfidement le roux.

Harry jeta un regard noir à son ami. Pourtant, s'il faisait preuve d'un minimum d'honnêteté, il reconnaîtrait que Ron avait raison.

Depuis la fin chahutée de leur scolarité, Harry n'avait pas perdu une miette des agissements de son meilleur ennemi.

D'abord, il avait assisté à toutes les audiences du procès de Lucius Malefoy, observant longuement son fils qui était présent également, parfaitement maître de ses émotions malgré la gravité des charges qui pesaient contre son père. Le seul moment où Harry avait pu voir le masque d'impassibilité se fissurer fut au moment du prononcé de la condamnation : 30 ans de réclusion à Azkaban sans possibilité de remise de peine. Draco Malefoy avait fermé les yeux, douloureusement conscient qu'il ne reverrait certainement plus son père vivant.

Et de fait, Lucius tomba gravement malade et mourut en cellule à peine un an plus tard. Draco, qui passait sa septième année à Durmstrang, ne put revenir à temps pour assister à l'enterrement.

Par la suite, alors qu'Harry entrait à l'académie des Aurors en même temps que Ron, il apprit que Malefoy partait étudier la diplomatie à l'ESSPRI, l'Ecole Sorcière de Sciences Politiques et de Relations Internationales de Paris.

Harry n'admettra jamais que cette nouvelle l'avait consterné au plus haut point car elle impliquait que le blond se consacre à une carrière d'ambassadeur ou de consul en dehors du territoire de la Grande-Bretagne.

Il fut donc positivement étonné lorsqu'à peine entré au Ministère comme Auror première classe, il croisa Malefoy dans les couloirs. Evidemment, l'échange avait été, quant à lui, tout sauf positif.

_Flash-back_

_- Malefoy ? Que fais-tu là ? _

_- La même chose que toi Potter. Je travaille. _

_- Ici ?! Au Ministère ?! _

_- Non. Dans une animalerie. Je nourris les scrouts à pétard. Evidemment que je travaille ici ! Tu vois cette plaque ? Et bien, c'est mon nom écrit là. D. R. A. C. O. M. A. L. E. F. O. Y., Directeur du Département des Affaires Sorcières Etrangères. Ah mais j'oubliais, bigleux comme tu es, tu ne sais pas lire, sans doute. Ce n'est pas un peu handicapant quand on est Auror ? _

_- Ferme-là Malefoy ! Bigleux ou pas, je peux te jeter un sort les yeux fermés. _

_- Tssss… C'est tellement facile de te faire perdre le contrôle de tes nerfs Potter. Tellement facile que c'en est affligeant … _

_- Un bon conseil Malefoy : reste loin de moi. _

_- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord. Ta présence m'insupporte Potter. _

_Fin du flash-back_

Depuis ce jour-là, depuis cinq ans qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère, Malefoy n'avait pas manqué à sa parole : il se tenait loin du brun et réduisait leurs contacts au strict minimum, c'est-à-dire l'organisation des visites des dignitaires étrangers et les événements mondains, tels que les réceptions de Nouvel An, les réceptions protocolaires et les commémorations de la fin de la guerre, événements que Harry n'aurait raté sous aucun prétexte.

Lorsqu'ils se croisaient, certes le ton était toujours froid et sec mais Malefoy ne l'abreuvait plus de commentaires désobligeants. Tout au plus, il le gratifiait d'une indifférence polie.

Mais cette indifférence agaçait prodigieusement le Survivant. Jamais Malefoy n'avait été indifférent avec lui. Méprisant, cynique, moqueur, carrément méchant mais jamais indifférent.

Harry commença alors à nourrir une sorte d'obsession vis-à-vis du blond, du même acabit que celle qui l'avait amené à épier ses moindres faits et gestes durant leur sixième année. Il se renseignait sur tout, allant même jusqu'à utiliser sa position d'Auror pour avoir accès à des informations confidentielles.

Ainsi, il avait appris que peu de temps après sa propre rupture avec Ginny, Malefoy s'était séparé d'Astoria Greengrass à laquelle il était fiancé pratiquement depuis le berceau.

Il avait conservé le Manoir Malefoy dans le Wiltshire où sa mère continuait à vivre, mais lui avait préféré le confort moderne d'un immense duplex près de Russel Square, à Londres.

Il avait hérité d'une partie de la fortune colossale de son père et avait fait fructifier son patrimoine en investissant dans l'immobilier. Il était propriétaire de plusieurs immeubles en Grande-Bretagne mais également en France et en Italie.

Et, chose étonnante pour le séducteur de Poudlard, on ne lui connaissait aucune relation sentimentale. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute pour la presse – et pour Harry – d'avoir tenté d'en savoir plus mais il semblait que le blond se consacrait quasi exclusivement à son travail.

Harry se souvenait d'une réception organisée par le Ministère en l'honneur de la visite d'un ministre étranger. Malefoy y était présent en qualité de chef de la diplomatie et Harry y assurait la protection de la délégation étrangère.

Retiré dans un coin sombre de la salle de réception, le brun avait eu tout le loisir de contempler sa Némésis. Il admirait son aisance, sa décontraction face aux plus hauts dignitaires étrangers et sa capacité d'adaptation à son interlocuteur. Nombreuses étaient les femmes qui tentaient de l'approcher mais sans succès. Elles étaient systématiquement éconduites. Certes poliment et avec classe mais éconduites tout de même.

Au fond de lui, Harry retirait une certaine satisfaction de savoir que la vie sentimentale du blond était aussi aride et désertique que la sienne.

Le pourquoi de cette satisfaction demeurait cependant un sujet sur lequel le brun ne voulait pas s'appesantir.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Ron.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Excuse-moi … je réfléchissais …

- Ouais … Je te demandais si tu voulais que je dépose ta demande de congé en même temps que la mienne.

- Des congés ? Mais pourquoi ? On a d'office congé le 25 et le 26 décembre …

- Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit, ronchonna le rouquin. Je t'ai dit que ma sœur et Blaise nous attendent le 22 décembre !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi si tôt ?

- Blaise s'est mis en tête d'organiser un Noël anglais traditionnel.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Ok … on parle bien de ton beau-frère, Blaise Zabini, sang pur jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ? Et c'est ce même Blaise qui veut organiser un Noël … moldu ?

- Ouais, m'sieur. Depuis qu'il côtoie des moldus dans le cadre de son travail d'investisseur, il est complétement obnubilé par leur mode de vie. On dirait mon père ! Et là, depuis qu'ils ont acheté le Manoir en Ecosse, sa dernière marotte, c'est un Noël traditionnel …

- Merlin, souffla Harry … Je comprends pourquoi Malefoy préfère passer Noël avec sa mère … Jamais il n'aurait supporté de fêter Noël comme …

- On peut savoir pourquoi on parle _encore _de Malefoy ? coupa Ron en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Harry ne releva pas l'interruption.

- Bon et en quoi un Noël anglais traditionnel implique d'arriver là-bas trois plombes à l'avance ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris. Je crois qu'il était question de touiller la pâte du pudding et aussi de chasse …

- DE CHASSE ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais chassé de ma vie ! Je ne sais même pas tenir un fusil ! se lamenta Harry.

- Bah, on verra bien quand on sera sur place, tempéra Ron. Alors ? Je la dépose, ta feuille congé ?

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix …

- Pas vraiment non … confirma le Ron dans un sourire.

Ouh que ces fêtes de Noël allaient être pénibles … L'espace d'un instant, Harry se dit que Malefoy avait bien de la chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le début...<strong>

**La suite le 22 décembre !**


	2. 22 décembre

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà mis cette fic dans leurs favoris ! Et merci aussi pour vos review. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>22 décembre<strong>

POV Harry

Blaise est un psychopathe.

Il voulait absolument que nous fassions le voyage en train … Soi-disant qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que la campagne écossaise en hiver. Comme si, en sept années d'études à Poudlard, je ne savais pas à quoi ressemble la campagne écossaise en hiver…

Pour le coup, même Ron s'est rebellé. Hors de question de prendre un train dès potron-minet alors que nous pouvons glorieusement partir de Londres à 10 heures et arriver chez Blaise à 10h01 par la magie de la poudre de cheminette.

C'est donc dûment munis de nos bagages que Ron, Hermione, la petite Rose et moi, avons pris la cheminée Weasley, direction Pembroke Manor, nouveau lieu de résidence du couple Zabini.

Malheureusement pour moi, je déteste les cheminées et elles me le rendent bien. Celle de Pembroke Manor m'a expulsé avec une telle violence que j'ai atterri, tête la première sur le somptueux tapis persan qui recouvre le parquet du salon.

Ma joue et mes mains ne peuvent cependant s'empêcher d'apprécier la douceur de la laine tandis que mes yeux avisent, à dix centimètres d'eux, une paire de chaussures dont le prix pourrait certainement renflouer la dette d'un petit pays du tiers-monde.

Les chaussures sont surmontées d'une incroyable paire de jambes dont je n'ai pas encore pu identifier le propriétaire.

Alors que je compte poursuivre mon exploration, une main pâle surgit dans mon champ de vision et m'invite à me relever. Je la saisis sans demander mon reste et savoure le contact de cette peau douce et tiède. Dans ma tête, je remercie le bon samaritain de ne pas avoir les mains moites. Je déteste ça.

Mes bons sentiments sont toutefois de courte durée quand je remarque à qui appartient la main secourable.

- Malefoy ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Potter. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi distingué et poli … L'usage veut qu'on dise merci lorsque quelqu'un vous rend service …

- Ouais … bon, merci, je bougonne. Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais ici.

- Dois-je me justifier à chaque fois que nous nous croisons quelque part Potter ? Je suis invité … au même titre que toi, semble-t-il.

- Mais je …

- Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! me coupe Blaise. C'est Noël, le temps de la paix et du partage ! Je suggère que vous mettiez vos différends de côté le temps de ce séjour, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête de mauvaise grâce et Malefoy en fait autant.

- Bien ! se réjouit Blaise en battant des mains. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, soyez les bienvenus à Pembroke Manor pour ces fêtes de Noël. Dori, Dwalin et Balin vont vous conduire à vos chambres respectives. Je vous invite à nous rejoindre dans le grand salon ensuite. Neville, Luna, Seamus et Dean sont déjà arrivés.

Nous suivons les trois elfes de maison qui nous emmènent à l'étage. Nous sommes logés dans l'aile ouest, celle réservée aux invités. La chambre d'Hermione et de Ron est au bout du couloir de gauche, la mienne et celle de Malefoy sont côte à côte dans le couloir de droite.

La chambre qui m'a été attribuée est une grande pièce carrée et lumineuse, dont la vue avec balcon donne sur l'arrière de la propriété.

Les murs sont couverts d'un papier peint couleur crème. Une épaisse moquette ivoire recouvre le sol et de lourdes tentures en taffetas ocre, assorti à la tête de lit, encadrent la grande fenêtre. Le lit est immense et semble confortable à souhait.

Je note que la plupart de mes affaires ont déjà pris place dans la penderie.

Pour cadrer avec son thème, Blaise a expressément demandé de nous vêtir à la manière moldue. Personnellement, cela ne me pose aucun problème. J'ai toujours porté des vêtements moldus, me contentant d'enfiler par dessus la robe réglementaire des Aurors lorsque je suis au travail.

Il n'y a vraiment que pour les réceptions du Ministère que je porte des robes de sorciers traditionnelles.

Avant de descendre au salon, je vais à la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je retiens un petit hoquet de surprise devant la taille de la pièce. Elle est grande, entièrement carrelée de grès gris clair et gris anthracite. La douche italienne pourrait facilement accueillir trois personnes et je panique un instant à la vue de la multitude de boutons qui ornent la colonne de douche.

Je m'asperge copieusement le visage afin de me remettre les idées en place tout en pestant sur mon rouquin d'ami qui m'avait assuré que Malefoy ne serait pas là …

Ça m'énerve. Je n'étais pas prêt à le voir. Une rencontre avec Malefoy, ça doit se préparer minutieusement. Or, j'ai été pris par surprise.

En plus, je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai le cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite et j'ai une curieuse sensation d'oppression au niveau de la poitrine. En même temps, je me sens un peu fébrile …

Je dois couver quelque chose. Sûrement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Alors que je sors de ma chambre, comme un fait exprès, Malefoy sort de la sienne également. Nous nous toisons un moment et sans échanger le moindre mot, nous gagnons le salon de réception où les autres nous attendent.

A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve ce salon mais Malefoy a l'air de savoir où il va et je prends le risque de le suivre.

Nous arrivons dans une grande pièce aux murs lambrissés et au plafond démesurément haut. De confortables canapés de velours grenat alternent avec des fauteuils vert foncé. L'ambiance est chaleureuse et je me détends considérablement à la vue de mes amis.

Neville et Luna sont accompagnés de leur petite fille, Alice qui a le même âge que Rose. Dean et Seamus, célibataires endurcis et parfaitement assumés, sont venus seuls.

Je les salue avec enthousiasme. C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de les voir.

Du côté des Serpentards, Théodore Nott est venu accompagné de Pansy Parkinson à qui il est fiancé depuis 2 ans. Je dois admettre que Pansy est devenue une fort jolie jeune femme. Pour peu, je ne l'aurais pas reconnue. Grégory Goyle est là également et ça me fait bizarre de le voir sans son inséparable ami, Vincent Crabbe.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais certainement pas à les voir deviser gaiement avec mes amis. Grégory est en grande conversation avec Dean et Seamus, Pansy rigole avec Luna et Hermione qui caressent tendrement leurs ventres de femmes enceintes, tandis que Blaise, Ron, Neville et Théo discutent avec entrain.

Je me sens un peu de trop dans ce tableau et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Il n'a pas l'air surpris outre mesure ou alors il le cache bien.

Ginny fait alors son entrée dans le salon, les bras chargés d'un plateau qu'elle pose sur une table basse.

Elle est très belle avec ses longs cheveux roux qui dansent dans son dos. Elle est habillée avec élégance et semble tout à fait à son aise dans son rôle de châtelaine. Le mariage lui réussit plutôt bien. Blaise a fait d'elle une femme heureuse et épanouie et rien que pour cela, je lui suis reconnaissant.

- Bonjour Harry, me dit-elle.

C'est la première fois depuis longtemps – quatre ans pour être précis – qu'elle m'adresse la parole aimablement.

- Bonjour Ginny, je réponds en posant un baiser léger sur sa joue. Merci pour cette invitation.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est une idée de Blaise.

Sous-entendu : s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, tu n'aurais jamais mis les pieds ici. Je décide de passer outre et lui dit :

- Merci d'avoir accepté que je vienne alors. Je suis content de voir que … tu vas bien. Tu es resplendissante.

- Merci. C'est vrai que je suis heureuse avec Blaise. Il m'apporte beaucoup.

- Tant mieux, dis-je en souriant. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

- Un peu de café ?

J'accepte la tasse qu'elle me présente, comprenant qu'elle souhaite mettre fin à la discussion. Je n'insiste pas. C'est déjà miraculeux que nous puissions être dans la même pièce et que nous ayons échangé quelques mots sans nous étriper.

Je croise le regard de Ron dans lequel je lis une infinie reconnaissance et du soulagement.

Les conversations se poursuivent gaiement.

J'apprends avec amusement que Goyle travaille comme garde corps pour une société spécialisée dans la protection des personnalités politiques. Son dernier client était le ministre de la Magie en personne. Celui-ci a été tellement satisfait de ses services qu'il compte l'engager de manière définitive.

- Et donc, tous les soirs, j'ai une pensée émue pour toi Draco, dit Goyle en feignant d'avoir la larme à l'œil.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu as été son premier employeur en quelque sorte, répondit Seamus à sa place …

- En effet ! C'est à toi que je dois ce que je suis devenu. Toutes ces années à te supporter, toi et tes caprices de diva … A côté de toi, gérer les lubies du ministre est un jeu d'enfant. Alors oui, Draco : je te serai éternellement reconnaissant, continua Goyle avec emphase.

Les yeux gris clair de Malefoy ont viré aux gris orage et j'attends l'explosion imminente. Mais contre toute attente, il éclate de rire en assénant une bourrade amicale dans le dos de son ami.

- Ravi d'avoir été utile Greg !

Tout le monde rit et je dois bien dire qu'il m'est difficile de ne pas me joindre à la bonne humeur ambiante surtout quand le très sérieux Théodore Nott, potionniste renommé et nouvelle terreur des cachots de Poudlard, annonce qu'il va collaborer avec George Weasley sur le nouveau produit phare de « Weasley Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux » : une potion qui fait pisser bleu.

Le repas de midi se poursuit sur le même ton. Tout le monde se réjouit pour Seamus quand il nous apprend qu'il va racheter le pub « Les Trois Balais », Madame Rosmerta ayant décidé de prendre une retraite bien méritée. Dean et lui possèdent déjà la Tête de Sanglier ainsi qu'un autre pub sur le Chemin de Traverse.

C'est d'ailleurs Pansy, devenue avocate spécialisée en droit des affaires et surnommée « le pitbull du Barreau » qui est en charge des conventions de rachat.

Le repas terminé, nous nous levons tous de table pour nous retrouver à nouveau dans le salon de réception où Blaise doit nous parler de l'activité qu'il a préparée pour cet après-midi.

En attendant qu'il arrive, je me poste devant une des grandes portes-fenêtres qui donnent sur la terrasse. Le ciel est limpide et je me demande vaguement si nous aurons de la neige à Noël.

Blaise n'aurait pas pu choisir plus bel endroit. Le Manoir est une immense bâtisse en pierres grises, dont la façade est à moitié recouverte de lierre et de vigne vierge. En été et en automne, l'effet doit être spectaculaire. Il est entouré d'une grande pelouse bordée de buis et de cornus alba. Le parc aux alentours, planté de bouleaux, de pins sylvestres et chênes est magnifique et il me tarde de pouvoir y faire un tour.

- C'est bizarre, n'est-ce-pas ? dit une voix traînante dans mon dos.

- Quoi donc ? je réponds.

- De constater que la vie a évolué sans nous …

Je me retourne pour fixer Malefoy avec incompréhension.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que pendant que toi et moi nous restons enfermés dans nos préjugés, nos a priori, eux, ils ont avancé … ils ont appris à se connaître, à dépasser … tout ça …

- Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'y arrivons pas ? je demande, non sans une certaine amertume.

- Sans doute parce que contrairement à eux, nous étions davantage impliqués … Toi parce que la prophétie avait fait de toi le Sauveur du monde, moi parce que j'étais l'héritier du bras droit de Voldemort …

Je ne réponds rien. Il a raison. Malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour Ron, Hermione, Neville et les autres, malgré qu'ils ont été à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps, ils n'ont pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu. Ils n'étaient pas concernés comme moi je l'ai été. Ils n'avaient pas la responsabilité qu'on m'a obligé à porter, moi.

Malefoy, lui, le comprend. En cet instant, il est le seul qui puisse me comprendre. Et je crois bien que je le déteste pour ça.

Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par Blaise.

- Bon, les amis, le temps est magnifique. Alors je vous propose de faire une balade à cheval. Aucune défection ne sera admise excepté pour Hermione et Luna, compte tenu de leur état. Neville et Ron resteront avec elles. Pour tous les autres : en selle ! Ceux qui ont des tenues d'équitation peuvent aller les enfiler. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans le hall d'entrée.

Une tenue d'équitation ? Je n'ai pas de tenue d'équitation ! Et surtout je ne suis jamais monté sur un cheval ! Blaise doit s'être rendu compte de mon malaise car il me dit :

- Relax Harry. Je t'ai préparé expressément un cheval très calme et très docile. Et tu trouveras une tenue dans ta chambre. Il te suffira d'un sort pour la mettre à ta taille.

- Heu … merci Blaise, dis-je confus du mal qu'il se donne pour moi.

- Pas de quoi. Allez ! File !

Dans ma chambre, posés sur le lit, je trouve en effet un pantalon noir et une veste épaisse en velours bordeaux. Il y a également une paire de bottes en cuir, une cravache et des gants. J'enfile le tout avant de me regarder dans le miroir avec une certaine satisfaction. Malgré tout ce que je peux entendre à mon sujet, je ne me suis jamais trouvé bel homme. Tout le monde s'enthousiasme de mon physique de joueur de Quidditch, de mes yeux verts et de mes cheveux noirs mais moi, je me trouve quelconque. Sans distinction.

Mais pour le coup, je trouve que cette tenue me va bien. Très bien même.

Cette impression est cependant de courte durée. Je suis encore en haut des escaliers quand j'aperçois Malefoy dans le hall. Il est … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est. Je crois que le mot qui convient est « beau » mais il me semble ridiculement réducteur pour décrire l'homme qui est en face de moi.

Il porte un col roulé crème sur un pantalon fuselé, de la même couleur, qui met parfaitement ses cuisses en valeur. Par dessus, il porte une veste en laine bouillie vert empire qui épouse sa carrure, ni trop large ni trop étroite. Les bottes hautes en cuir marron finissent de souligner ses jambes parfaites.

A côté, je dois avoir l'air d'un sac. D'ailleurs, vu qu'il n'arrête pas de me fixer depuis une bonne minute, c'est officiel, je suis un sac.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Merlin ! Quelle est cette vision d'enchantement ? Depuis quand Potter est-il aussi bien foutu ? Où est passé le gringalet chétif qui flottait dans sa robe de sorcier chez Madame Guipure ?

Je prends sur moi pour ne pas sourire béatement rien qu'à le voir descendre les escaliers. Je me force aussi à fixer son visage plutôt que ses cuisses musclées et magnifiquement habillées de ce pantalon noir, ou ses épaules larges, mises en valeur par la veste bourgogne qu'il porte au-dessus d'un col roulé noir également.

Il a l'air embarrassé. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris au sujet de Potter c'est que, contrairement à ce que je pensais autrefois, il a horreur d'être le point de mire. Il déteste sa célébrité. En fait, il y a beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles je me suis trompé à propos de Potter …

Personnellement, j'aimerais bien que les choses changent entre nous. Après tout, j'arrive à m'entendre avec Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas, pourquoi pas avec lui ? Ces dernières années, j'ai vraiment fait un effort pour m'améliorer. J'ai arrêté de l'agresser à tout bout de champ, je ne me moque plus de lui, j'essaye d'être courtois lorsque nous nous croisons aux réceptions du Ministère.

Mais rien n'y fait. Lui est toujours aussi vindicatif. A croire qu'il ne voit pas que j'ai changé.

Encore ce matin, je lui tends aimablement la main pour l'aider à se relever et lui, il me bouffe le nez.

Quand Blaise m'a parlé de son projet de Noël, je lui ai dit qu'il courrait au fiasco. Il a cependant réussi à me convaincre en disant que Potter avait accepté immédiatement. Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi pas ?

Mais maintenant que j'y suis, je doute vraiment que quelque chose de bon sortira de tout cela.

En attendant, Merlin ce qu'il est bien foutu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Tout le petit monde dûment vêtu de pied en cape s'en alla vers les écuries devant lesquelles plusieurs chevaux attendaient patiemment.

- Bonjour Edwin lança Blaise à un petit homme robuste au teint basané. Les chevaux sont-ils prêts ?

- Oui Monsieur Zabini. J'ai déjà réservé Nout pour Madame Zabini et je suppose que vous monterez Osiris, comme d'habitude. Pour le reste, j'attends juste vos instructions.

- Parfait … Je vais en effet monter Osiris. Vous donnerez Horus à Monsieur Finnigan, Anubis à Monsieur Thomas et voyons … Ptah à Miss Parkinson, Sekhmet à Monsieur Nott et Hathor à Monsieur Potter.

Pendant que Blaise énumérait les attributions, trois lads amenaient les chevaux à leurs destinataires.

Un jeune garçon amena ainsi à Harry une très belle jument hanovrienne à la robe alezane. Comme Blaise le lui avait dit, elle semblait douce et docile. Harry respira un grand coup et avec l'aide du lad, se hissa sur la selle.

Quand tout le monde eut pris place sur sa monture, Blaise voulut donner le signal de départ.

- Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Ah, non. Malefoy n'est pas là … Edwin, où est Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Il est encore dans le box … Je crois qu'il a un peu de mal aujourd'hui. Peut-être devrait-on apprêter un autre cheval ?

- Allez voir, dit Blaise.

Le palefrenier parti, Harry s'approcha et demanda au métis :

- Qu'y a-t-il avec Malefoy ?

- Draco est le seul capable de monter Seth … Il ne se laisse approcher par personne d'autre. Mais apparemment, aujourd'hui il est de mauvaise humeur et même Draco n'arrive pas à l'amadouer.

Mais à peine Blaise eut-il dit cela que Malefoy fit son apparition, juché sur un immense pur-sang anglais à la robe d'un noir brillant. Le cheval semblait en effet assez nerveux car il frappait du sabot et s'ébrouait constamment.

- Ça ira Draco ? demanda Blaise un peu inquiet.

- Pas de problème ! lança le blond. Il doit juste se dégourdir un peu … Il est resté trop longtemps inactif. Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Sur ces mots, Draco éperonna le flanc du cheval qui se cabra avant de partir au grand galop.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la maîtrise qu'avait le blond d'une monture aussi farouche. Quant à lui, il se mit en route à petits pas.

La balade était finalement très agréable. La lande écossaise était absolument magnifique et le froid pourtant piquant n'était pas du tout dérangeant.

Chacun avançait à son allure et Harry était franchement à la traîne. Mais ça lui était égal. Il profitait de ce moment de solitude pour rêvasser et contempler le paysage à loisir.

Il fut cependant rejoint par Malefoy. Seth semblait beaucoup plus calme maintenant qu'il s'était dépensé au galop.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais monté à cheval, tu te débrouilles bien Potter, dit Malefoy.

- Je rêve où tu viens de me faire un compliment ? répondit le brun.

- Tu ne rêves pas. Et je le pense vraiment.

- Merci. Je dois dire que ta maîtrise m'impressionne.

- Je n'ai pas de mérite. Je monte à cheval depuis que j'ai quatre ans.

- Tu as un cheval à toi ?

- J'avais. Un poney d'abord. Il s'appelait Pom. Ensuite Hermès, un pur-sang comme celui-ci. Ils sont morts quand … hmhm … Voldemort occupait le Manoir. Il les a tué quand il a su que j'avais échoué.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'avait pu être la vie de Draco avec Voldemort comme locataire. Il prit alors conscience que pendant tout ce temps Draco et ses parents avaient été prisonniers de leur propre maison.

- Je … je suis désolé, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

Non, c'est vrai. C'est Lucius Malefoy qui a accepté de prêter allégeance à ce serpent, quitte à placer sa propre famille en esclavage.

- Je suis désolé quand même. Tu ne méritais pas ça … personne ne mérite d'avoir à vivre aux côtés d'un monstre.

- Tu parles de Voldemort ou de mon père ? demanda le blond un peu amèrement.

- Je ne pense pas que ton père était un monstre. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir contribué à son arrestation … Je suis seulement désolé de t'avoir privé d'un père.

- Je t'en ai voulu pour ça Potter … Merlin sait que je t'en ai voulu, dit Draco doucement. Mon père n'était pas parfait, loin de là. Je lui en voudrai toujours de nous avoir donné en pâture à Voldemort. Mais merde ! J'avais 16 ans ! C'était mon père, mon modèle ! Et toi … toi, tu arrives et tu l'envoies en taule !

- Et moi je t'en voulais pour ça Malefoy … parce que toi tu avais un père. Tu étais le petit prince de quelqu'un. Moi, je n'avais rien si ce n'est un oncle et une tante qui me détestaient. J'avais bien les Weasley qui me considèrent toujours comme leur fils mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et quand je retrouve enfin la seule personne qui pouvait faire figure de père pour moi, ta tarée de tante me l'enlève … Alors oui, je te détestais pour ça.

- Tu parles à l'imparfait … dois-je en conclure que tu ne me détestes plus ? Ou un peu moins ? demanda Draco avec un imperceptible sentiment d'espoir au cœur.

Harry resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre :

- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Les autres ont avancé. Et je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de faire pareil … Si je veux vraiment être honnête avec moi-même, je dirais que ça fait un bout de temps que je ne te déteste plus.

Draco sourit, d'un sourire sincère comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu sur le visage de son ancien ennemi. Et il se prit à le trouver encore plus beau.

- Je regrette de t'avoir cassé le nez, dit Draco.

- Et moi je regrette de t'avoir lancé le _sectum sempra_…

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une petite clairière où les autres avaient mis pied à terre.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! les apostropha Seamus. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore engueulé au moins ?

- Pas le moins du monde Finnigan ! répondit Malefoy en descendant de cheval. Tu sauras que Potter et moi venons d'avoir notre première conversation civilisée en quinze ans de temps ! C'est miraculeux, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

- Exactement ! Ce doit être l'esprit de Noël. Attendons de voir si ça survivra au Nouvel An, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au blond.

Cette petite marque de complicité enchanta Draco plus qu'il ne voulut bien le dire.

Harry était à son tour descendu de cheval et massait le bas de son dos douloureux.

- Je te donnerai une potion lorsque nous serons de retour au Manoir, dit une voix derrière lui. Sinon tu ne sauras plus bouger demain.

C'était Ginny. Elle s'était approchée du cheval de Harry dont elle flattait l'encolure.

- Ah. Oui, merci.

- Hathor est parfaite pour débuter à cheval. C'est elle que je montais au début, continua la rousse en caressant la tête de l'animal et en remettant la selle en place.

- Oui, elle est très agréable, en effet, répondit Harry un peu surpris que Ginny lui adresse spontanément la parole.

- Bon, nous, on va remonter. Sinon, on risque d'arriver tard au Manoir, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Harry avait terriblement mal au dos et resta assis encore quelques minutes. Malefoy lui tint compagnie.

- C'est toujours comme ça la première fois qu'on monte, dit Draco. Au Manoir, j'ai une potion et un onguent qui font des miracles, si tu veux.

- Ginny m'a proposé la potion mais l'onguent ne sera pas de refus, dit Harry en grimaçant douloureusement.

- Ça semble s'être arrangé entre toi et la rouquine …

- Ouais. Elle m'adresse la parole. C'est plus que je n'osais espérer compte tenu du fait qu'elle me conspue depuis presque quatre ans…

- Bah … elle est mariée depuis quoi … 3 ans maintenant ? Elle est passée à autre chose.

- Sans doute.

Harry s'était crispé car il s'attendait à ce que Malefoy le questionne sur les raisons de leur rupture mais contre toute attente, il n'en fit rien. A la place, il dit :

- On y retourne ?

- OK !

Draco se hissa sur Seth avec une élégance qui fit rouler des yeux à Harry.

Lui s'accrocha péniblement au pommeau et donna tout ce qu'il avait de force dans les bras et dans les jambes pour se hisser sur la selle.

Mais à peine eut-il été installé dessus qu'Hathor se cabra avec violence et en poussant un terrible hennissement.

Tétanisé, Harry serra les cuisses du plus fort qu'il put autour de l'animal qui s'agita et rua encore davantage.

- Reste calme Potter ! recommandait Draco. Desserre les cuisses et reste calme. Le cheval sent ta peur.

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer et de se repositionner correctement sur la selle. Mal lui en prit car la manœuvre arracha un nouveau hennissement au cheval qui se cabra et détala au grand galop.

Le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à l'encolure de l'animal devenu ingérable.

- HARRRYYYY ! ACCROCHE-TOI ! entendait-il derrière lui.

Il ferma les yeux, incapable de reprendre le contrôle de sa monture. Il entendait toujours Draco crier derrière lui et lui semblait que la voix se rapprochait.

De fait, le blond avait lancé Seth à la poursuite de la jument. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'immense pur-sang pour combler la distance.

Alors que Draco était arrivé à sa hauteur, Harry sentit le frottement du flanc du cheval noir contre sa monture et le corps de Draco qui se penchait dangereusement vers lui. Il sentit un bras puissant lui entourer la taille puis la voix du blond crier :

- LACHE TOUT HARRY !

Mais il avait trop peur et continuait de s'accrocher à l'encolure de l'animal.

- PAR SALAZAR HARRY ! LACHE ! FAIS-MOI CONFIANCE !

Alors Harry lâcha sa prise. Il entendit Draco murmurer un sort de lévitation et pendant un court instant qui sembla toutefois durer une éternité, il eut l'impression de flotter dans le vide. Puis il fut brutalement attiré contre un corps dur et chaud.

Draco tira violemment les rênes et en quelques secondes Seth fut à l'arrêt.

Harry lui, s'accrochait à la veste de Malefoy comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il haletait, les yeux hermétiquement clos. Il avait une conscience aiguë du torse du blond contre lui, de sa tête nichée au creux de son épaule et des doux cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient la joue.

Et surtout, il avait conscience de deux bras qui venaient de s'enrouler autour de lui et d'une voix apaisante qui lui murmurait :

- C'est fini Harry … tout va bien maintenant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Harry

Merlin, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Je suis accroché à Malefoy comme une moule à un rocher et le pire, c'est que je ne veux pas bouger. Mon corps refuse tout mouvement alors que me tête lui crie de s'écarter de ce corps si rassurant. Quant à mon cœur, n'en parlons pas. Il bat tellement fort que Malefoy doit le sentir à travers ses vêtements.

Finalement, c'est Malefoy lui même qui m'écarte doucement de lui.

- Harry, ça va ?

- Oui, ça va. Merci … Sans toi … je … Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Descendons, le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits.

Il a dit tout cela d'une voix si douce … une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Il me fait glisser le long du flanc de son cheval avant de descendre à son tour. Au sol, je suis pris d'un vertige et de nausées.

Promptement, Malefoy me fait asseoir au sol, la tête entre les genoux et le malaise se dissipe rapidement.

Il s'accroupit en face de moi et pose sa main gantée sur mon épaule.

- Peux-tu rester seul quelques minutes ? Je vais essayer de retrouver ton cheval. Il n'a pas dû aller très loin.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et je le regarde remonter en selle et partir au galop.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

POV Draco

Je n'en ai rien à foutre de retrouver ce canasson débile qui a failli le tuer mais au moins j'ai trouvé une bonne excuse pour m'éloigner de Harry quelques minutes.

Salazar, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'avoir ainsi tout contre moi me ferait un effet pareil. Quelle idée aussi j'ai eu de le serrer dans mes bras !

Ceci dit, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un nifleur non plus … Il était terrorisé, il s'est accroché à moi, fin de l'histoire. Pas la peine d'en tirer des conclusions.

Ah … voilà son cheval. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'ouvrir cet animal de bas en haut et de l'étouffer avec ses tripes. Un cheval doux et docile disait cet enfoiré de Blaise ! C'est plutôt lui que je vais pendre avec ses propres intestins !

Alors que je m'approche doucement du cheval pour ne pas l'effaroucher, je remarque une traînée de sang le long de son flanc. Intrigué, je soulève précautionneusement le quartier puis le tapis de selle. Quelque chose tombe à mes pieds et je retiens un hoquet de stupeur. La pauvre bête a la peau complètement enflammée et une profonde abrasion sanguinolente juste à hauteur de la boucle de la sangle. Je baisse alors les yeux pour voir ce qui vient de tomber et je reconnais immédiatement une petite branche de tentacula vénéneuse, une plante dangereuse et agressive couverte d'épines acérées. A première vue, ce sont les épines qui ont provoqué la blessure sur la peau déjà anormalement irritée.

A l'aide de ma baguette, je murmure un sort anesthésiant et j'élargis la sangle pour que le tapis et la selle pressent moins sur la plaie. D'un autre sort, je cicatrice celle-ci sommairement afin que le cheval souffre le moins possible.

La branche de tentacula n'a pas atterri là toute seule. Il ne fait aucun doute que quelqu'un a voulu blesser le cheval volontairement …et Harry par la même occasion.

A l'aide de la longe, j'accroche Hathor à la selle de Seth et je retourne chercher Harry. Il est toujours assis dans l'herbe mais son visage a repris quelques couleurs.

- Tu te sens mieux ? je demande.

- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Ah, tu as retrouvé Hathor.

- Oui, elle était à l'arrêt un peu plus loin …

- Sais-tu ce qui a provoqué sa réaction ?

- Non, je dis rapidement. Mais j'en parlerai au palefrenier en rentrant. En attendant, rentrons, la nuit tombe vite sur la lande.

Harry s'apprêtait à remonter sur Hathor mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

- Il vaut mieux pas … elle pourrait s'agiter de nouveau. Viens, monte plutôt derrière moi.

Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se hisser sur Seth. La selle n'est pas faite pour deux personnes alors j'avance le plus possible mais je ne peux empêcher qu'il soit littéralement collé à moi.

- Hm… accroche-toi, on y va.

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et je sens son torse brûlant contre mon dos. Cela me renvoie à cette funeste journée à Poudlard où il m'a sauvé de la salle sur demande en flammes. Là, c'était moi qui était accroché derrière lui et qui priait pour qu'on s'en sorte sains et saufs. Tous les deux.

J'éperonne doucement Seth mais je ne le lance pas au galop. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie que ce moment s'achève. Harry ne proteste pas, au contraire. Il pose sa joue contre mon épaule et je sens ses cheveux qui frôlent mon oreille.

Par bonheur, il est assis derrière moi. Sans quoi, j'aurais du mal à lui expliquer le pourquoi de la bosse qui déforme mon pantalon en ce moment.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Par Salazar où étiez-vous passé ? s'exclama Blaise. On est arrivé depuis une demi-heure déjà !

- Le cheval de Harry s'est emballé, dit sommairement Draco.

- Quoi ? Hathor ? Mais il n'y a pas plus docile ! contra le métis.

- Possible mais toujours est-il qu'elle s'est emballée, répondit sèchement Draco en descendant de cheval, Harry à sa suite.

- Et toi Harry ? Tu vas bien ? demandèrent Seamus et Dean.

- Oui, j'ai eu plus peur que de mal. Heureusement que Dr… Malefoy était là. Je lui dois la vie.

- N'exagérons rien Potter, minimisa le blond. Ne m'attendez pas, je vais ramener les chevaux à l'écurie, dit-il encore en s'éloignant.

De retour à Pembroke Manor, Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie, prendre une bonne douche et un peu de repos avant le repas du soir. Après avoir raconté sa mésaventure, il s'excusa donc auprès des autres et monta directement à sa chambre.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il considéra avec perplexité la multitude de boutons et de robinets qui se trouvaient devant lui. Finalement, il réussit à les actionner de manière satisfaisante et ce fut un vrai bonheur : en plus de la douche classique, il profitait de six puissants jets latéraux qui lui massaient le dos avec vigueur, dénouant les tensions dans ses muscles. Il était au paradis et se promit d'installer la même chose dans sa salle de bain dès qu'il serait de retour chez lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pendant ce temps, Draco revenait des écuries. Il avait discuté avec le palefrenier et cette discussion l'avait énervé.

Il pénétra dans le hall du manoir à grands pas au moment où Blaise le traversait.

- Ah Draco, tu tombes bien. Viens que je …

Le métis n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le blond l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Qu'as-tu fait au cheval de Harry ? Et ne songe même pas à me mentir Blaise, siffla Draco.

- Mais … mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien … Arrête ! Tu m'étouffes ! suffoquait-il tant la prise du blond était ferme.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle : tu as trafiqué le tapis de selle !

- Quoi ? Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Arrête de mentir ! Ton palefrenier m'a confirmé que tu as préparé toi-même le cheval de Harry !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais je n'ai jamais trafiqué quoi que ce soit ! Draco, crois-moi ! Pourquoi aurais-je voulu faire du mal à Potter alors que je fais tout pour que tu …

- Tais-toi ! siffla encore Draco en regardant de tous côtés.

Il relâcha Blaise en soupirant et dit plus calmement :

- Le tapis de selle a été enduit de quelque chose qui ressemble à du pus de bubobulb et Merlin sait comment, des branches de tentacula vénéneuse ont été glissées en dessous, pour blesser volontairement le cheval, l'exciter et faire en sorte qu'Harry ne puisse plus le maîtriser.

- Ecoute Draco, c'est vrai, je suis allé seller moi-même Hathor après le repas de midi. Mais je te jure que je n'ai à voir avec ça … Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer.

Comme le blond ne disait rien, Blaise insista.

- Draco, dis-moi au moins que tu me crois.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire.

Et Draco s'en alla.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry sortit de la douche bien mieux disposé qu'il n'y était entré. L'eau chaude avait fait du bien à ses muscles endoloris.

Sur l'étagère à côté de la cabine, il attrapa deux épaisses serviettes de bain blanches, une qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches, l'autre qu'il utilisa pour se sécher les cheveux.

Alors qu'il retournait dans la chambre, des coups furent frappés à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de trouver derrière Draco Malefoy.

- Malefoy ?

- Je suis venu t'apporter l'onguent pour ton dos, dit-il en lui montrant un petit pot rond. Il vaut mieux l'appliquer le plus tôt possible pour qu'il fasse de l'effet.

- Ah … d'accord … entre, dit Harry en s'éloignant de la porte.

Draco entra et referma doucement derrière lui en essayant de ne pas fixer ce torse musclé, à la peau légèrement halée.

_Merlin, cet homme est un appel à luxure et le pire, c'est qu'il ne le sait pas._

- Heu … c'est … c'est embarrassant Malefoy mais … tu veux bien … enfin je veux dire … comme c'est dans le dos …

Malefoy sourit devant l'embarras évident du brun et il eut envie de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs.

- Je ne comprends pas … que veux-tu exactement ? demanda-t-il de son air le plus innocent.

- Putain Malefoy, soupira le brun … est-ce que tu veux bien me le mettre ?

- Te mettre quoi Potter ? Le ton était on ne peut plus suggestif et le visage de Harry vira au rouge tomate.

- Crève Malefoy ! dit-il rageusement en arrachant le pot des mains du blond.

Malefoy rigola et dit :

- Oh allez Potter ! Relax ! Donne-moi ça, dit-il en reprenant le pot en main. Assied-toi sur le lit. Je vais te le mettre, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

- Malefoy … grinça-t-il.

- Ça va, ça va ! Je ne dis plus rien !

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et Malefoy se plaça juste derrière lui. Il dévissa le capuchon du pot et préleva une petite quantité d'onguent sur ses doigts qu'il fit ensuite chauffer au creux de sa main.

Le produit dégageait une douce odeur de tilleul.

Il demanda à Harry de se pencher un peu en avant et posa les mains dans le bas de son dos qu'il commença à masser.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre au sang afin de ne pas gémir de plaisir tant les mains du blond sur lui étaient divines. Draco repoussa la serviette de bain pour accéder au bas de reins et là, Harry ne put réprimer un gémissement.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Désolé …

- Non … non, c'est … c'est parfait. Merlin Draco, où as-tu appris à masser comme ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment appris … ça me vient comme ça, dit-il doucement en se rapprochant de Harry de telle manière qu'il sentait son souffle dans son cou.

Harry était au bord de l'explosion. Son membre sous la serviette était tendu au possible et le frottement du tissu le torturait.

Ce que le brun ne pouvait pas deviner, c'est que l'état de Draco était similaire. Il y avait bien longtemps que l'onguent avait pénétré la peau mais le blond continuait à caresser ces reins si tentants.

Puis, mu par un irrépressible besoin, il se pencha encore jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur l'épaule dénudée. Ce contact envoya un courant électrique dans la colonne vertébrale de Harry, le reconnectant à la réalité.

Il s'écarta d'un bond.

- Putain Malefoy ! C'était quoi ça ? rugit-il.

- Oh ça va Potter … Fait pas ta sucrée … si j'en crois ce que je vois là, dit-il en pointant l'entre-jambe du brun, tu n'as pas détesté.

Harry était mortifié. Dans son empressement à s'écarter du blond, il s'était relevé, inconscient de la trique d'enfer qui déformait sa serviette.

- C'est … ce n'est pas …

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Ben voyons … Je ne crois que ce que je vois … Et je vois que je te fais bander, dit Draco d'un air satisfait.

Le brun se rassit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

- C'est bon Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton abattu. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais … tu as réussi à m'humilier mieux que tu ne l'avais jamais fait. Chapeau. Je dois admettre que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. J'avais naïvement cru que tu avais changé … Tu as eu ton cadeau de Noël en avance. Maintenant pars.

Draco le regardait sans comprendre.

- Quoi ? Tu crois … tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ? Que je l'ai fait pour t'humilier ?

- Pour quoi sinon ? Parce que tu es amoureux de moi et que tu n'as jamais osé me l'avouer ? dit Harry en riant amèrement. C'est bon, va-t'en.

Le blond était rouge de colère.

- NE PRESUME PAS DE CE QUE JE PEUX PENSER ! T'ES QU'UN PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE POTTER ! POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE, OUVRE LES YEUX ! MERDE !

Et il partit en claquant la porte laissant Harry plus triste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le repas du soir se déroula dans une ambiance mi-figue mi-raisin. D'un côté, on riait beaucoup aux blagues et aux bons mots de Dean, Seamus et Grégory qui s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. De l'autre côté, tout le monde avait remarqué qu'une certaine tension régnait entre Draco et Blaise. Quant à la tension entre Harry et Draco, personne n'y faisait attention vu qu'elle était tout à fait dans la norme.

A la fin du repas, Blaise eut un regain d'enthousiasme et prit la parole :

- Mes amis, j'ai deux choses à vous dire. La première est que demain, nous ferons une partie de chasse. La chasse au lièvre et au brocard est ouverte jusqu'au 31 décembre en Ecosse et il est de tradition de chasser le gibier qu'on mangera au Nouvel An. Soyez prêt à partir à 6 heures du matin.

De véhémentes protestations s'élevèrent de la table.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Je dors moi !

- Hors de question de me sortir du lit à une heure pareille ! C'est les vacances merde !

- C'est scandaleux ! Hors de question de tuer un animal pour le manger ensuite !

Blaise fit taire tout le monde.

- Départ à 6 heures ! Vous aurez bien assez le temps de dormir quand vous serez morts ! La deuxième chose : comme vous le savez, cette année, nous aurons un Noël anglais traditionnel. Cela signifie, outre la dinde rôtie aux marrons, la confection du fameux Christmas Pudding. J'ai engagé expressément Mrs Patmore, une sorcière aux ascendances moldues pour le préparer. La tradition veut qu'avant qu'elle le mette à cuire, tous les occupants de la maison tournent la pâte. Ça porte bonheur ! Alors que je vous invite à venir avec moi en cuisine !

Tout le monde suivit Blaise dans l'immense cuisine du Manoir. Malgré les poutres en bois apparentes et le carrelage d'époque qui donnait à l'endroit un côté rustique, l'équipement était ultra moderne.

Mrs Patmore était une petite bonne femme toute ronde à la tête auréolée de boucles grises. Elle arborait un grand sourire qui illuminait ses petits yeux bleus pétillants.

- Mrs Patmore, voici mes invités ! dit Blaise.

- Ah ! Parfait ! Mettez-vous en file indienne et chacun à votre tour, vous ferez deux tours dans la pâte dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, en faisant un vœu. Foi de Mrs Patmore, je vous assure qu'il se réalisera !

L'enthousiasme de la vieille cuisinière était communicatif et chacun se prêta au jeu. Harry se saisit donc de la grande cuillère en bois et tourna dans la pâte en faisant un vœu. Il doutait cependant sincèrement qu'il se réalise jamais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Et voilà pour cette première journée mouvementée à Pembroke Manor. La suite demain !**


	3. 23 décembre

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous les followers et pour vos review !<strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>23 décembre<strong>

A cinq heures du matin, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par le son tonitruant d'un cor de chasse.

Il maudit Blaise sur cinq générations avant d'enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller. Rien n'y fit. A croire que ce maudit cornet sonnait directement à l'intérieur de sa tête.

- Soudain, il entendit un retentissant « T'ES UN HOMME MORT BLAISE ! ».

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'il n'était manifestement pas le seul que ce réveil en fanfare contrariait. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Draco Malefoy semblait de fort méchante humeur …

Malefoy.

Harry avait ressassé toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit son humiliation de la veille. Il en était encore mortifié …

Il ne parvenait pourtant pas à se sortir de la tête les mots du blond.

_Ne présume pas de ce que je peux penser … _

_Pour une fois dans ta vie, ouvre les yeux …_

Ouvrir les yeux sur quoi ? Sur le fait qu'il avait changé ? Harry eut pour lui-même un petit rire méprisant. Malefoy n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le même bâtard méprisant et imbu de lui-même qu'il était à Poudlard.

Toujours dans la chambre d'à côté, Harry entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Le blond avait apparemment décidé de participer à la chasse.

Le brun soupira et s'extirpa de son lit. Si Malefoy le faisait, il pouvait le faire aussi.

Comme un automate, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et actionna la douche qu'il régla à bonne température. Alors qu'il laissait l'eau chasser les brumes du sommeil, son esprit s'égara encore vers ce blond prétentieux qui occupait trop souvent ses pensées. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer, debout sous le jet, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps d'éphèbe.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'adossa au mur de la cabine. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour sentir à nouveau ses mains dans son dos, sur ses reins ? Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que ces mêmes mains voyagent sur son torse, ses flancs, ses fesses ? Inconsciemment, Harry caressait sa poitrine, son ventre, jusqu'à arriver à son sexe qui s'était considérablement durci. Il s'en saisit, presque à son corps défendant. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il était intolérable qu'il puisse se caresser en pensant à Malefoy mais le premier mouvement qu'il imprima sur son membre la fit taire définitivement.

Il se masturba avec ardeur, une main appuyée contre le mur l'autre fermement enroulée autour de sa virilité. Cette main qui lui prodiguait du plaisir, il l'aurait voulu plus pâle, aux doigts plus fins et plus longs. Cette main, il aurait voulu que ce soit celle de Malefoy. La jouissance lui arracha un cri presque désespéré, étouffé par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait toujours et qui emportait avec elle, les traces de sa forfaiture.

De retour dans la chambre, il essaya de ne pas s'appesantir sur ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il trouva sur le lit les vêtements de chasse que son elfe de maison venait de lui apporter. Il se vêtit donc du pantalon vert en velours côtelé, de la chemise en coton épais kaki et de la veste d'hiver kaki également. Des bottes marron foncé complétaient l'ensemble.

Dans le grand hall du manoir, tout le monde ou presque était là.

- En route, les gars. On discutera du plan de chasse dehors, dit Blaise.

- Les filles restent ici ? demanda Harry.

- La chasse n'est pas faite pour les femmes, commenta Théodore d'un ton docte.

- Merlin Théo ! Quel macho tu fais, rigola Ron. Heureusement que Pansy ne t'entend pas …

Vu la façon dont Théo écarquilla les yeux, il valait mieux en effet que Pansy n'ait rien entendu …

A l'extérieur, chacun reçut une besace remplie de tout ce qui était utile au chasseur : couteaux de tailles différentes, lampe de poche avec piles de rechange, allumettes, jumelles, …

Malefoy considéra le contenu de sa besace et dit avec un sourire en coin :

- Tout ça ne remplacera jamais ma baguette …

- Personne ne t'a dit d'abandonner ta baguette Malefoy, répliqua Zabini. Bon, reprit ce dernier à l'attention de tous, comme certains d'entre vous n'ont jamais chassé, je propose de faire des équipes mixtes chasseur confirmé/amateur. Grégory avec Dean, Théo avec Seamus, Draco avec Harry et Ron avec moi.

Harry soupira. Evidemment, il allait faire équipe avec Malefoy.

Le blond s'était approché de Blaise.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'entre-tue Zabini ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris avec toi ?

- Il y a 12 heures à peine, tu pensais pourtant que c'était moi qui avais essayé de le tuer … Faut savoir ce que tu veux Draco ! Tu restes avec Potter, un point c'est tout dit Blaise en lui tendant une arme.

Draco s'empara de la carabine et tourna les talons.

- Bon Potter, tu me suis. Tu ne fais pas de bruit et tu écoutes ce que je dis. Et avant que de t'entendre râler, dis-toi que c'est pour ta sécurité. Crois-le ou non, je n'ai pas envie qu'on te retrouve avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Trop aimable Malefoy.

- Ce matin, on va utiliser deux techniques de chasse : la chasse à l'approche, qui implique, comme son nom l'indique d'approcher le gibier. Elle nécessite beaucoup de discrétion, ce dont tu es naturellement dépourvu. On pratiquera aussi la technique de l'affût, qui implique d'être dissimulé au sol et de faire preuve de patience, ce dont tu es dépourvu également. On chassera le lièvre mais surtout le brocard, qui est un chevreuil mâle d'un an au moins. En route ! On en a pour au moins une heure de marche avant d'arriver dans la zone de chasse qui nous est attribuée.

Les différents groupes se mirent en marche dans le petit matin silencieux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Ils marchaient depuis une bonne demi-heure sans avoir échangé une parole quand Harry finit par demander :

- Tu chasses depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que je suis petit. Mon père m'emmenait avec lui. Mais j'avais quatorze ans la première fois que j'ai pu tirer avec sa carabine.

- Ton père avait des instruments moldus ? s'étonna Harry.

- Et oui … c'est la grande hypocrisie des sangs-purs. Nous sommes des aristocrates, nous pratiquons donc les mêmes activités, nous avons les mêmes traditions. L'équitation et la chasse en font partie, même si pour cela nous devons recourir à des instruments moldus … Et toi ? Je suppose que tu n'as jamais tué un animal de ta vie ?

- J'ai tué un serpent il y a quelques années …

- Très drôle Potter …

Au travers des lambeaux de brumes, Harry put cependant voir que le blond souriait.

Peut-être avait-il vraiment changé finalement ?

- Malefoy … je … je suis désolé pour hier. Ma réaction était excessive …

- Quelle réaction ? Quand tu m'as repoussé comme un malpropre ou quand tu as insinué que je ne cherchais qu'à t'humilier ? demanda le blond sèchement.

- Les deux … C'est juste que c'était vraiment embarrassant …

- Ecoute Potter, dit Malefoy en s'arrêtant et en le regardant bien en face, si j'avais vraiment voulu t'humilier, je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps et dans un endroit un peu plus peuplé que ta chambre, histoire de faire un bon spectacle.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que ça fait quatre ans que j'aurais pu répandre dans la presse les véritables raisons de ta rupture avec la rouquine ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Draco s'était remis à marcher à grandes enjambées et Harry dût presque courir pour le rattraper.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que … que tu sais que …

- Oui, je le sais. Ça fait quatre ans que je le sais et que je me tais car il s'agit de ta vie privée.

_Flash-back_

_Draco Malefoy venait de recevoir une note interne du Ministre de la Magie lui annonçant la visite officielle de son homologue égyptien. Il lui demandait de prendre en charge l'organisation de la rencontre et de se concerter avec les Aurors concernant les mesures de protection. _

_Draco soupira. Se concerter avec les Aurors … Donc, allez voir Potter. _

_Bon, allons-y directement, s'exhorta Draco lui-même. Autant se débarrasser au plus vite de cette corvée. _

_Depuis un an qu'il travaillait comme Directeur du Département des Affaires sorcières étrangères, Draco limitait autant qu'il pouvait ses contacts avec le balafré. Malheureusement, le Survivant étant en charge des services secrets et de protection des personnalités, ils se rencontraient encore trop souvent. _

_Sans compter le zèle que Potter mettait à être présent à toutes les réceptions organisées par le Ministère … Lui qui criait sur tous les toits qu'il avait horreur des mondanités … _

_Sur ces pensées décousues, Malefoy arriva à proximité du bureau de Potter. _

- …_. pas ce qui me retient de te mettre mon poing sur la gueule ! criait une voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Ron Weasley._

_Ouh ! J'arrive au bon moment, se dit-il. Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre la belette et le balafré. Etonnant ! La dernière fois que je les ai vu en froid, c'était en quatrième année à Poudlard quand Weasmoche a cru que Potter était parvenu à mettre son nom dans la Coupe de Feu._

_- Ron, écoute … c'est compliqué …_

_- Il n'y a rien de compliqué ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as largué ma sœur ! Ginny n'a rien voulu me dire et elle était dans tous ses états !_

_Ooh. De mieux en mieux. Saint Potter a lourdé la mini-moche … Pour le coup, il a bien fait. _

_- C'est personnel Ron … je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. _

_- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit quand tu as commencé à sortir avec elle ? poursuivit le rouquin d'une voix menaçante. Je t'ai dit que tu aurais affaire à moi si tu lui faisais du mal !_

_- Justement ! s'énervait Potter. J'ai préféré rompre avec elle plutôt que de la rendre malheureuse ! J'aime ta sœur Ron mais pas comme elle le mérite !_

_- Foutaises ! Dis plutôt que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ! Que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et c'est pour ça que tu la vires de ta vie !_

_- C'est plus compliqué que ça … Je … _

_- TU NE NIES PAS ! TU AIMES QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !_

_- OUI BORDEL ! J'AIME LES HOMMES !_

_Oh putain ! Là, j'entends le cerveau de Weasmoche qui fait psccchhhhhhhh, comme une tranche de foie de veau qu'on met à cuire dans une poêle trop chaude …_

_- Répète ce que tu viens de dire …_

_Oui, oui, bonne idée. Ce sera encore meilleur la deuxième fois. _

_- J'aime les hommes, Ron. Je suis gay. _

_Ooh le doux bruit de la tranche de foie de veau qui grésille … _

_- Et … et tu … tu as découvert … ça … maintenant ? _

_Soupir à fendre de l'âme du Survivant. _

_- Non … je m'en doutais déjà depuis un petit temps … _

_- Quand ? _

_- Notre sixième année … _

_- QUOI ? Mais c'est l'année où tu es sorti avec Ginny ! _

_Mm… pas très classe ça, Potter. _

_- Je sais. J'étais un peu perdu face à tout ça … je croyais que c'était un truc d'adolescent mal dans sa peau. Alors je suis sorti avec Ginny et c'était super … j'étais vraiment convaincu d'être amoureux d'elle. Et après la guerre, j'étais tellement heureux de la retrouver, que tout soit fini … J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin une vie normale. Mais tout ça n'était qu'une façade. Et je n'arrive plus à mentir à Ginny, à toi, à tes parents et à moi surtout … je suis désolé si ça te choque Ron mais c'est comme ça. Ginny mérite mieux qu'un homme qui doit penser à un autre homme pour lui faire l'amour._

_- Et … et moi … enfin, je veux dire … toi et moi … tu n'as jamais … _

_AAARGH ! Quelle horrrreeeeeeeuuuuuur !_

_- Non Ron, dit Harry en souriant. Ne le prends pas mal mais tu n'es pas celui qui hante mes rêves. _

_- Aaah, répondit le roux manifestement soulagé. Et … qui est … cette personne ?_

_Oui, bonne question Weasmoche ! On veut savoir. Je veux savoir. _

_- Quelqu'un qui restera à jamais un rêve, Ron. _

_Pauvre petit pote Potter. Si je connaissais ce sentiment, je pourrais avoir pitié._

_Fin du flash-back. _

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale enfoiré Malefoy ! Une sale fouine qui écoute aux portes !

- Je te signale Potter que tu n'étais pas vraiment discret ! N'importe qui aurait pu t'entendre !

- Ouais, et forcément, c'était toi !

- Oui, c'était moi. Et au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, je te rappelle que je n'ai rien dit à personne !

Harry se calma un peu. C'était vrai. Personne n'était au courant, la preuve que la fouine n'avait pas vendu l'information.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu aurais pu te faire des couilles en or avec une info pareille …

Draco s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder Harry. Ses yeux gris exprimaient la colère et la douleur en même temps.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une ordure de la pire espèce, hein ?

- A ma décharge, tu ne m'as pas habitué à autre chose qu'à me faire des coups bas…

- J'ai changé Potter ! Tout le monde le voit sauf toi ! Même tes copains le voient ! Mais toi, tu es toujours aussi aveugle, asséna Draco en reprenant sa marche.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit : c'est ta vie privée. Mais je dois bien admettre que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à garder ça secret. T'as honte ou quoi ?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que… j'ai pas envie que ça se sache… J'ai pas envie que les gens commente ma vie sexuelle.

- Ton mec, ça ne lui fait rien ?

- Je n'ai personne, dit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais …

- Mais si ! coupa le brun en roulant des yeux. Mais ce sont juste des coups comme ça … personne ne parvient à ...

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Hmm … ouais … ton rêve inaccessible, dit Draco.

- Tu as entendu ça aussi …

- Oui. Et il sait que tu existes ton homme idéal ?

- Oui, il le sait.

- Il sait que tu l'aimes ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ?

- …

- J'y crois pas ! Par les couilles de Salazar, j'y crois pas ! dit Draco en se tournant vers Harry. Le Survivant, celui qui a maté Voldemort, le Dieu vivant du monde sorcier a peur de se prendre un vent !

Le brun était rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, de colère et de honte en même temps.

- Pour ton info, c'est pas quelqu'un de très _abordable ... _grinça-t-il.

- Oh ça va, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Il peut pas être pire que moi ! Or, ça ne t'a jamais empêché de me dire les choses en face !

Harry était scotché. Et comme s'il n'était plus maître de son propre cerveau, il entendit sa bouche dire :

- Ben justement … Il se trouve que c'est…

- Chhht Potter ! On est arrivé. Prends tes jumelles et observe les alentours. Si tu repères une proie, fais-moi signe. A partir de maintenant, on avance doucement et en silence.

Harry souffla. Il avait bien failli lâcher le morceau. Il respira un grand coup et fit ce que Malefoy lui demandait.

Ils avancèrent dans les bois avec précaution. Malefoy portait son arme, une carabine à deux canons superposés basculants, ouverte sur son avant-bras, afin de ne pas déclencher un tir accidentel. Il était aux aguets de tout mouvement ou bruit de la forêt et Harry lui trouva véritablement l'air d'un prédateur.

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'ils déambulaient dans la forêt sans rencontrer le moindre animal. Pour autant, Harry ne s'ennuyait pas. Draco était un excellent connaisseur du milieu forestier et c'était un plaisir de le voir à l'œuvre.

Soudain, Harry remarqua un mouvement sur sa droite. A l'aide des jumelles, il avisa un chevreuil à une soixantaine de mètres. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Malefoy en lui faisant un signe de tête. En une seconde, le blond avait repéré l'animal, évalué la distance et armé son fusil.

D'un bras, il recula Harry derrière lui, épaula son arme, visa et tira. La détonation fut assourdissante. D'un coup d'œil dans ses jumelles, Malefoy eut la confirmation qu'il avait atteint sa cible.

- Et voilà, chuchota-t-il. Blaise a son repas de Nouvel An.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'animal, étendu sur la couche d'humus qui recouvrait le sol. Malefoy avait tiré avec adresse car la bête était morte sur le coup.

A l'aide de sa baguette, le blond jeta un sort sur le chevreuil pour empêcher les charognards de l'approcher, le temps qu'ils puissent revenir le récupérer.

- Viens, avançons dit Draco.

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans une grande clairière.

- C'est un lieu de passage du gibier ici, précisa Draco. Installons-nous ici et attendons.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un gros tronc d'arbre sec, adéquatement dissimulé derrière un buisson.

- Tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure, chuchota Harry. Tu as eu l'animal du premier coup.

- Il semble que je t'impressionne beaucoup ces derniers jours, répondit Draco tout bas.

- Ouais … tout arrive.

Harry et Draco restèrent silencieux un moment, scrutant les alentours.

- Tu veux essayer ? demanda soudain le blond.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tirer.

- Je … oui … je veux bien essayer mais …

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas compliqué. Je vais te montrer.

Il empoigna son fusil et le tendit à Harry.

- D'abord, tu fais basculer le canon comme ceci, dit-il en actionnant une molette. En faisant cela, tu veilles bien à diriger l'arme vers une direction non dangereuse, vers le sol ou vers le ciel. Ensuite, tu engages les cartouches dans les deux chambres prévues à cet effet, ici et ici. Puis tu refermes l'arme en relevant la crosse. Comme ça.

Pendant qu'il donnait les explications, il accompagnait les gestes de Harry, frôlant ses mains des siennes.

- Maintenant que l'arme est chargée, tu la portes à ton épaule, exactement au niveau du creux formé par ton épaule et ton muscle pectoral. Détend bien ton cou et pose ta joue contre la crosse. Voilà. Tu ne mets ton doigt sur la détente qu'au moment du tir. Jamais avant ! Tiens-toi bien droit, dit-il en passant sa main dans le dos du brun pour le redresser légèrement.

Il se posta ensuite juste derrière Harry et ajusta la position de l'arme. Pour se faire, il avait passé ses bras autour de ceux du brun pour repositionner la main qui soutenait le canon et celle qui allait presser la détente.

Harry ressentait avec acuité la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Draco et sa respiration se fit plus courte.

- Ne bloque surtout pas ta respiration Harry, dit Draco à son oreille. Tu dois être parfaitement détendu.

Le brun était tout sauf détendu alors que les mèches blondes de Draco lui chatouillaient la joue, que ses bras l'entouraient et qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur, un doux mélange d'écorces d'orange, de quelque chose de boisé et de lui.

Harry se força néanmoins à se calmer et prit une profonde inspiration qui eut pour effet de le coller encore davantage au torse du blond et de s'enivrer encore un peu plus de sa fragrance.

- Voilà. Ta position est parfaite. Quand tu actionneras la détente, l'arme aura un mouvement de recul. Pour éviter de te faire mal à l'épaule, tu dois bien tenir sur tes jambes et tenir l'arme fermement sans pour autant te crisper. Pour ton premier tir, je vais accompagner ton mouvement, d'accord ?

- D'… d'accord.

Draco se positionna plus fermement ses mains autour de celles du brun.

- Vas-y.

Harry eut à peine touché la détente que le coup parti, occasionnant un important recul comme Draco l'avait annoncé mais qui fut amorti par le corps du blond. Le choc de la crosse contre son épaule fit grimacer Harry.

- C'était très bien, dit Draco en s'écartant. Maintenant, essaye seul. L'arme est toujours chargée. Veille bien à viser le sol pour ne toucher personne en face.

Le deuxième tir fut plus précis mais toujours aussi douloureux.

- C'est parfait ! dit-il en reprenant l'arme pour la sécuriser. Ça t'a plu ?

- Ouais, j'ai bien aimé. Merci Malefoy !

- Pas de quoi … Viens, allons plus loin. Les coups de feu et nos bavardages ont dû faire fuir le gibier.

Ils s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la forêt. Harry marchait un peu en avant sans plus dire un mot. Ses pensées étaient confuses et son corps totalement en feu malgré la température hivernale.

Il n'arrivait plus à gérer ce qu'il ressentait pour le beau blond. Un maelstrom d'émotions se déchaînait en lui.

Draco était également perdu dans ses pensées quand un éclat métallique attira son regard plus loin devant eux.

- HARRRYYYYYY ! ATTENTION ! cria-t-il.

Il se jeta sur le brun au moment où retentissait une déflagration. Harry fut projeté au sol, Draco sur lui.

Étourdi par le choc, il mit une bonne minute à reprendre ses esprits. Draco était toujours allongé sur lui, immobile.

- Malefoy…. Draco … appela-t-il.

Il saisit le blond par l'épaule mais sa main glissa dans quelque chose de poisseux.

Du sang.

- Merde ! Draco ! paniqua Harry. Draco ! Non !

Il fit rouler le corps inerte de Draco à côté de lui et s'agenouilla. Ses mains tremblaient et la peur lui tordait le ventre.

Malefoy avait pris une balle à sa place. Il l'avait sauvé. Et il était peut-être mort.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry tandis qu'il déboutonnait la veste de Draco pour essayer de localiser la blessure.

Il extirpa rapidement sa baguette de sa poche et la passa le long du corps de Malefoy. C'était un sort de diagnostic sommaire qu'il avait appris à l'école des Aurors.

Apparemment, il n'avait rien au torse. Par contre, il était blessé à l'épaule. La balle avait touché son bras, déchirant le tissu et la peau. A priori, ça ne semblait pas trop grave.

Pourquoi était-il inconscient alors ?

Harry repassa sa baguette autour de la tête du blond et localisa une entaille derrière son oreille. Sans doute s'était-il cogné en tombant, occasionnant une commotion.

- Draco ! Réveille-toi dit Harry en lui frappant légèrement les joues. Allez Draco !

Draco papillonna des yeux et reprit doucement conscience.

- Merlin Draco ! Tu es vivant, dit Harry, soulagé.

- Ha… Harry … tu n'as rien ? demanda péniblement Draco en essayant de se relever.

- Ne bouge pas ! Tu es blessé à l'épaule et derrière la tête. Laisse-moi arranger ça.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il désinfecta et cicatrisa sommairement la plaie à l'épaule. Il nettoya soigneusement celle à l'arrière de la tête.

- Voilà, ça suffira le temps de rentrer au Manoir. Essaye de te redresser, lentement.

Harry soutenait Draco au cou et à la taille et parvint l'asseoir contre le tronc d'un arbre.

- Merci, dit le blond.

Il regarda Harry et porta sa main à son visage. Le brun tressaillit au contact des doigts tièdes sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi … tu … pleures ?

Harry se rendit compte que les larmes inondaient toujours ses joues et il les essuya rapidement.

- J'ai eu peur … que tu sois ... je … je ne veux pas que tu meures Draco …

- Il en faut plus pour m'abattre Potter …

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- P… parce que … moi non plus je ne veux pas tu meures … Harry, répondit le blond avec un faible sourire.

Le brun sentit ses joues s'échauffer suite à cet aveu inattendu.

- Mais bon sang ! Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine véhémence, histoire de reprendre contenance.

- Aucune idée … je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir le tireur.

- Bon … on se préoccupera de ça plus tard. Pour le moment, on doit rentrer au Manoir pour te soigner. Es-tu en état de transplaner ?

- Oui … je pense bien que oui.

- Ok. Alors accroche-toi à moi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un instant plus tard, Harry apparut dans le hall de Pembroke Manor, tenant Draco dans ses bras.

- HERMIONE ! cria-t-il.

La brune apparut sur le seuil et retint un cri d'effroi.

- Harry ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Draco est blessé au bras et à la tête. Accident de chasse.

- Merlin ! Quelle idée Blaise a encore eu ! pestait-elle.

A ce moment, Ginny apparut à son tour.

- Hermione ? J'ai entendu crier. Qu'est-ce … Oh Merlin !

La rousse était livide.

- Je l'emmène dans sa chambre dit Harry. Tu as des potions avec toi Hermy ?

- Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. De l'essence de dictame et de murlap.

Pendant qu'Harry aidait Draco à gravir les marches, Hermione partit chercher ses produits.

Dans sa chambre, Draco était allongé sur son lit. Harry avait enlevé sa veste, son pull et sa chemise pour pouvoir mieux le soigner. Comme il l'avait envisagé la blessure n'était pas trop profonde mais saignait abondamment.

Il prit des mains d'Hermione les flacons de potions et entreprit de soigner les plaies en évitant de trop fixer ce torse parfaitement sculpté, à la peau fine et pâle. Quand tout fut bien nettoyé, désinfecté et cicatrisé, il posa des pansements et donna au blond une potion antidouleur.

- Repose-toi maintenant, dit-il à Draco quand il eut terminé.

- Merci … souffla le blond.

- Non … merci à toi Draco. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Encore.

Draco arbora un rictus très malfoyen et glissa doucement dans le sommeil.

Harry le regarda s'endormir et soudain, tout devint clair pour lui. Tout ce qu'il était parvenu à refouler au plus profond de lui depuis des années explosa.

Il l'aimait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Pendant que Harry soignait Draco, Hermione avait envoyé un patronus à Ron et aux autres pour leur demander de revenir d'urgence.

Quand le brun redescendit au salon, ils étaient tous rentrés.

- Harry ! s'écria Blaise. Comment va Draco ?

- Ça va. Il est légèrement commotionné et il dort pour l'instant.

- Et toi ? demanda Ron. Il paraît que Malefoy t'a écarté de la trajectoire de la balle ?

- En effet … s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurai pu être grièvement blessé.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Théo. Qui t'a tiré dessus ?

- Aucune idée. Moi j'étais de dos et Malefoy n'a pas vu le tireur, répondit Harry.

Tout le monde était perplexe.

- Se peut-il que ce soit l'un d'entre nous ? formula Dean alors que tous se posaient la question.

- Ce n'est pas dur de le savoir, répondit Grégory.

Comme tout le monde le regardait, il expliqua.

- Il suffit de prendre le plan de chasse et de lancer dessus un sort de géolocalisation. Ça donnera la position de chacun au moment des faits …

- Merlin Greg ! dit Théo. J'y crois pas … On t'a greffé un cerveau !

En réponse, le grand baraqué lui montra ostensiblement son majeur.

Indifférent aux chamailleries de Théo et Greg, Blaise avait déjà sorti le plan et jetait dessus le sort adéquat :

_- Locus et tempus !_

Aussitôt des petits points rouges accompagnés de noms apparurent sur la carte à différents endroits en fonction de l'heure.

- Regardez ! Nous voici, Malefoy et moi. Voyons voir maintenant qui vient en face …

Tout le monde était penché sur la carte le temps de voir apparaître le nom à côté du petit point rouge qui venait de se former à un centimètre de celui de Harry.

_Ron Weasley. _

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quant à Ron, il était au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Merlin … je … c'est impossible… bégayait-il. Harry … je te jure que je ne savais pas…

- C'est toi qui a tiré Ron ? questionna Seamus. Mais je croyais que tu n'avais jamais utilisé une arme !

- C'est vrai mais … je … j'ai …

- Ron m'a demandé de lui montrer comment tirer. Et je lui ai laissé faire un tir d'essai, dit piteusement Blaise. C'est entièrement de ma faute …

- Non Blaise, réagit Ron. C'est moi qui t'ai convaincu de tirer … j'avais cru repérer un gibier alors que …

Ron était livide. Il ne surmontait pas l'idée qu'il avait été à deux doigts de blesser grièvement ou mortellement son meilleur ami.

- Ecoutez, c'était un accident … dit Harry pour apaiser les esprits. Personne n'est mort et la blessure de Malefoy est superficielle. Oublions tout ça, d'accord ?

Chacun opina du chef, soulagé d'être passé à côté de la catastrophe.

- Avec ça, on aura rien à dîner pour Nouvel An, dit platement Grégory. Personne n'a eut le temps de tirer la moindre bestiole …

- Si, contra Harry. Draco a tué un chevreuil. Il est dans notre zone de chasse. Ici, dit-il en pointant la carte du doigt.

- C'est pas vrai !? s'extasia le baraqué. Oh Draco, quel saint homme. Je crois que je l'aime d'amour.

Tout le monde accueillit cette déclaration avec de grands éclats de rire sauf Harry qui restait un peu perplexe.

- Greg, si tu tiens à l'intégrité de ton entre-jambe, évite de dire ça devant lui, l'avertit Pansy en riant de plus belle.

- Ouais … merci de me rappeler que je ne suis pas son genre d'homme. Je sais qu'il les préfère plus …

- GREGORY ! Tais-toi, siffla Blaise entre ses dents.

Goyle se tut mais trop tard. Harry avait entendu.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la tête et l'épaule douloureuses.

- Ça va mieux ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Harry était assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il avait un livre posé sur les genoux.

- Que fais-tu là Potter ?

- J'attendais que tu te réveilles.

- Tu es resté là tout l'après-midi ?

- Une bonne partie oui. Seamus, Dean et Gregory sont allés récupérer le chevreuil et les autres sont partis choisir l'arbre de Noël.

Le brun se leva et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- C'était un accident… C'est Ron qui tenait le fusil … Blaise l'avait laissé essayer. Il … il ne savait pas qu'on était là.

- Hmmpff… grogna le blond.

- Ron s'en veut beaucoup, tu sais.

- Il peut ! Il a quand même failli te tuer !

- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé … grâce à toi. Par Merlin, tu me sauves la vie deux fois en deux jours de temps … je vais finir par croire que tu tiens quand même un peu à moi ! dit Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait léger.

- Ne crois rien Potter et n'en fais pas tout un plat… Considère que j'ai payé ma dette.

- De quoi tu parles ? questionna Harry sur la défensive.

- J'avais une dette de sorcier vis-à-vis de toi depuis que tu m'as sauvé de la salle sur demande. Nous sommes quittes.

Harry s'était relevé brusquement, douché par les propos du blond. Ses yeux exprimaient la colère, la peine, la déception.

- Sache que je n'ai jamais considéré que tu avais une dette envers moi Malefoy ! dit-il les poings serrés. Ce jour-là je t'ai sauvé parce que ... parce que … peu importe, soupira-t-il soudain très las. Tu as raison … nous sommes quittes.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir, il dit encore :

- Tu sais, si ça t'est aussi insupportable, il ne fallait pas mentir à ton père et à ta tante, le jour où les raffleurs m'ont amené chez toi. Tout aurait été terminé ce jour-là. Tu aurais été débarrassé de moi. Définitivement.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

_Si tu savais Harry. Tu es si loin de la vérité. _

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le soir venu, Blaise monta voir Draco. Le blond avait préféré prendre son repas dans sa chambre, prétextant une légère fatigue. La réalité était qu'il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Harry.

- Entrez, dit le blond après que des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Bonsoir Draco. Tu te sens un peu mieux ? demanda le métis.

- Oui, la plaie a bien cicatrisé grâce à l'essence de murlap. Et les potions ont fait disparaître mon mal de tête.

- Bien. Je suis venu te parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Draco eut un rictus méprisant.

- Mais que s'est-il donc passé ce matin, Blaise ? dit-il sur un ton parfaitement ironique.

- Pas la peine de faire du sarcasme Draco ! Ron s'en veut énormément et moi aussi !

- Oh … voyez-vous cela. J'imagine bien que la belette doit être au quarantième dessous à l'idée d'avoir failli envoyer son meilleur ami _ad patres_. Mais toi, Blaise ?

- Qu'essayes-tu d'insinuer ? répliqua le métis avec hargne.

- Je n'insinue rien. Je constate. Deux jours. Deux « accidents » dit le blond en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Dénominateur commun : toi.

- TU NE VAS PAS RECOMMENCER !

- Dis-moi comment quelqu'un comme toi, Blaise, un chasseur confirmé, prudent, a-t-il pu permettre un tir à un débutant sans vérifier qu'il était dans une zone sécurisée ?

Comme le métis ne répondait pas, Malefoy insista.

- Alors Blaise ? Les silences sont parfois plus éloquents que les mots.

Le métis soupira.

- Draco … je n'y suis pour rien. C'est de ça dont je suis venu te parler. Je n'y suis pour rien car contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'ai vérifié que la zone en face de nous était bien inoccupée avec d'autoriser Ron à tirer.

- Elle était occupée puisque Potter et moi y étions …

- Justement … pas d'après mon plan.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde toi-même.

Blaise déplia son plan de chasse sur une commode. La zone de chasse avait été quadrillée en dix secteurs. Quatre avaient été attribués aux groupes de chasseurs et les six restant étaient des secteurs dits de sécurité. Malefoy put constater en effet que, d'après le plan, le secteur de chasse de Ron et Blaise était entouré de deux zones de sécurité.

- C'est insensé ! s'exclama Draco. Nous occupions ce secteur Potter et moi ! dit-il en pointant du doigt une case sensée être vide.

Il avisa sa veste de chasse posée sur un dossier de chaise. Il s'en empara et sortit de la poche intérieure son propre plan qu'il déplia à côté de celui de Blaise.

- Ton plan ou le mien a été modifié, dit Blaise. Pour faire croire que la zone en face de nous était _safe_ …

- Tu comprends ce que cela implique, dit lentement Draco.

- Oui …

- Qui ?

- Ginny, dit Blaise sans détours.

- Tu sais qu'on parle de ta femme, là.

- Ma femme qui ne l'a jamais vraiment été, répondit Blaise en soupirant. Elle n'est toujours pas remise de sa rupture avec Harry. Je le sais. Moi, là-dedans, je ne suis qu'un ersatz, un faire-valoir. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment… Je lui apporte la sécurité financière, un statut social et moi j'ai une femme splendide à mon bras qui me fait des choses prodigieuses au lit… Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse s'en prendre physiquement à Harry. Je lui ai demandé à plusieurs reprises d'aller consulter un psychomage, mais elle refuse... elle dit qu'elle n'a pas de problème, qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de lui...

- C'est de la vengeance alors ?

Le métis haussa les épaules.

- Va-t'en comprendre les femmes ! Elle l'aime mais elle le déteste en même temps. Car elle sait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le récupérer. Elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut où il faut …

- Que vas-tu faire ? La dénoncer aux Aurors ? On a en deux pour le prix d'un ici.

- Personnellement, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'Harry ne soit au courant de rien. Il en souffrirait beaucoup trop. Il s'en veut déjà suffisamment pour les tensions que leur rupture a créées dans la famille. Il croit que ce sont deux accidents … Il a pardonné à Ron et c'est bien comme ça.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça, dit Draco. Mais elle risque de recommencer …

- J'ai un moyen de la coincer. Voilà ce qu'on va faire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- … si mon plan a été délibérément modifié, on trouvera dessus la trace du sort qui a été jeté. Je demanderai à Ron et Harry d'y jeter un coup d'œil, ils pourront sans doute identifier la baguette qui l'a lancé, disait Blaise bien fort, depuis le pas de la porte de la chambre de Draco.

- Excellente idée ! Je laisse les plans dans ma chambre le temps que Potter et Weasley viennent les examiner. En attendant, je t'accompagne en bas.

Draco et Blaise s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, faisant mine de se rendre au salon.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un _alohomora_ prononcé dans l'obscurité du couloir déverrouilla la porte de chambre du blond et une silhouette s'insinua furtivement. Des mains effleurèrent les meubles, soulevant les objets, ouvrant les tiroirs, palpant les vêtements.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? dit une voix traînante en même temps que les lumières s'allumaient.

Ginny sursauta en voyant Malefoy nonchalamment installé dans un fauteuil, des documents pliés en main.

- Je … je …

- Tu quoi Ginny ? dit Blaise, apparaissant à son tour.

Le teint de la rouquine était passé du blanc au rouge vif en quelques secondes.

- Ecoute Blaise, c'est pas ce que tu crois, commença-t-elle.

- Je ne crois rien. Je sais que tu as saboté la selle de Harry pour qu'il tombe de cheval. Je sais aussi que tu as modifié les plans pour que Draco, Ron, Harry et moi chassions côte à côte, au risque que l'un d'entre nous soit blessé, Harry en particulier.

Comme elle ne disait rien, Draco intervint :

- La question, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir faire du mal à Harry ?

- Parce que cette ordure m'a laissée tomber ! Il m'a larguée du jour au lendemain parce que soi-disant il aime les mecs ! siffla-t-elle mauvaise. Je voulais qu'il paye, qu'il souffre autant que je souffre depuis quatre ans ! Je voulais... lui faire du mal, peu importe comment. Mais je ne voulais pas le tuer... ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, répliqua Blaise. En modifiant les plans de chasse, n'importe qui aurait pu être blessé. Draco, Moi, Harry ou Ron...Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'Harry serait touché?

- Je... je ne le savais pas... c'était... un risque à prendre...

- Hm... dit Draco d'un ton méprisant, nous étions des dommages collatéraux en quelque sorte.

- Non contente de vouloir faire du mal à Harry, renchérit Blaise, tu étais prête à blesser délibérément ton propre mari ou ton frère ! Sans compter que tu as littéralement torturé Ron qui s'en veut à mort d'avoir failli tuer son meilleur ami !

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Draco s'était levé et lui dit, en la dominant de toute sa taille :

- T'es qu'une pauvre conne Weasley. Il s'est séparé de toi parce qu'il t'aimait assez pour vouloir que tu sois vraiment heureuse … Il ne voulait plus te mentir, il voulait pour toi quelqu'un de bien, qui puisse t'aimer comme lui n'en était plus capable.

La lèvre inférieure de Ginny trembla et elle se mit à pleurer.

- Je suis désolée... je n'ai pas réfléchi... j'étais aveuglée par la colère... Qu'allez-vous faire ? Mes parents, mes frères … ils vont être anéantis …

- Justement, dit Blaise. Tes parents et tes frères ont déjà suffisamment souffert avec la perte de Fred. Quant à Harry, n'en parlons pas. Alors voilà ce que je te propose Ginny : Draco et moi gardons le silence sur ce qui vient de se passer. En échange, tu vas te comporter de manière exemplaire pour le reste des fêtes de fin d'année. Ensuite, tu partiras. Je te donnerai suffisamment d'argent pour toi faire le tour du monde dont tu rêves. Ce sera ton cadeau de Noël. Personne ne s'étonnera que tu partes seule car moi, j'ai mes affaires à gérer ici. Durant ton voyage, tu découvriras qu'hélas, nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble et tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, de préférence quelqu'un qui vit très loin d'ici. Nous divorcerons à l'amiable. Tu auras ce qui te revient, ne t'en fais pas. Tu referas ta vie à l'autre bout du monde et nous te verrons une fois par an pour les fêtes. Le reste du temps, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.

Ginny avait considérablement pâli et Draco ajouta :

- Si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu reprends contact avec Harry pour autre chose que lui dire des banalités, je le saurai … et crois-moi, je ne te dénoncerai pas aux Aurors. J'ai d'autres ressources, plus douloureuses mais aussi plus radicales … Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

La rousse hocha frénétiquement la tête. Elle savait que Malefoy ne plaisantait pas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Esprit de Noël oblige, j'ai été très clémente avec la rouquine. Elle s'en sort plutôt bien il me semble...**

**A demain !**


	4. 24 décembre

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>Encore des followers et des favoris ! Merci à tous !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>24 décembre <strong>

Harry avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Les propos de Draco avaient tourné dans sa tête à n'en plus finir et il se maudissait d'être tombé amoureux du seul homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais.

Avant d'aller à la salle de bain, il ouvrit les tentures et fut ébloui par une aveuglante lumière blanche. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et le parc était entièrement recouvert de neige.

Ils allaient finalement avoir un Noël blanc.

Cette vision rehaussa un peu le moral de Harry. Il surmonterait ses déboires sentimentaux comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait qu'une envie : se promener dans le parc et entendre la neige crisser sous ses pas.

Il se doucha et s'habilla chaudement. Après avoir dérobé un petit pain au chocolat à la cuisine, il sortit par la porte de derrière et dévala les marches de pierres qui menaient au parc. L'air était vif et frais et il le respira à pleins poumons avant de suivre le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans le petit bois.

Il marchait depuis un bon quart d'heure quand il entendit des pas et une voix derrière lui :

- Je pensais bien te trouver ici.

- Malefoy … grogna-t-il.

- Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne dans ta promenade ?

- A vrai dire, oui.

Le blond eut son rictus habituel.

- Alors, je crois bien que je vais m'incruster.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira Harry. Tu n'as vraiment personne d'autre à aller emmerder ?

- Hmhm … non. Cette activité-là t'est entièrement et exclusivement dédiée Potter.

- Arrête ça Malefoy !

- Arrêter quoi ? De t'emmerder ? Je viens de te dire que …

- De faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! s'énerva subitement le brun. De constamment souffler le chaud et le froid ! De faire comme si j'avais une quelconque importance pour toi !

Harry avait repris sa marche tandis que Draco s'était arrêté.

- Mais tu as de l'importance pour moi, dit le blond. Tu en as toujours eu et ça ne changera jamais.

Sa voix n'était pas plus élevée qu'un souffle de vent et Harry craint de n'avoir pas entendu. Il se tourna vers Draco.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais penser hier, murmura Harry à son tour.

- Hier, j'ai menti.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et se força à respirer calmement. Son cœur battait trop fort.

- Tu as menti … Pourquoi ?

- Parce que parfois, souvent même, c'est une façon pour moi de me protéger.

- De te protéger de quoi ? De qui ?

- De toi … et des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

Le cœur de Harry avait complètement cessé de battre. Enfin presque.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy. Je … je suis fatigué de tout ça. Crois-moi, si j'avais su tu serais là, jamais je n'aurais accepté de venir.

- Quoi ? Mais tu le savais voyons ! Blaise m'a même dit que tu avais accepté tout de suite …

- Ron m'avait dit que tu serais à Megève avec ta mère.

- A Megève ? On ne va jamais à Megève. Notre chalet de montagne est à Cortina d'Ampezzo en Italie. Et nous n'y allons jamais pour les fêtes !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bande d'enfoirés ! dit-il. Ils nous ont menti.

- On dirait bien. Mais pourquoi ?

- Oh je suis sûr que ça entre dans le programme en 12 étapes du « Noël idéal selon Blaise Zabini », dit Harry d'un ton moqueur. Réconcilier les deux ennemis de Poudlard !

Draco le considérait tristement.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que nous sommes toujours ennemis ? Je croyais qu'on était plus ou moins d'accord sur le fait que tu ne me détestais plus …

- Je ne sais plus ce que je pense Malefoy.

- Alors, je peux peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair … dit le blond très doucement.

Il s'était rapproché et avait pris le visage de Harry entre ses mains. Elles étaient étonnement chaudes contre la peau glacée des joues de Harry.

Très lentement, pour qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'il allait faire et lui donner l'occasion de reculer, Draco déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun, juste pour en goûter la saveur.

C'était une simple caresse, un simple effleurement mais il mit les sens de Harry à feu et à sang et il s'accrocha aux épaules du blond de crainte de s'écrouler.

Draco appuya davantage sa bouche contre celle de Harry, faisant passer dans ce geste toute la passion, tout le désir mais surtout tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il voulait démentir tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire la veille et lui montrer à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Harry avait entrouvert la bouche et son souffle tiède se perdait dans celle de Draco. Le blond s'en abreuva avec délectation avant de sentir la pointe d'une langue timide effleurer sa lèvre inférieure. Draco ne se fit pas prier et vint à sa rencontre avec ferveur.

Les mains du blond quittèrent le visage pour migrer vers la nuque de Harry tandis que lui sentait les mains du brun se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus intense, arrachant à Harry un gémissement sourd qui déchira le silence du sous-bois.

Cela suffit à faire reprendre conscience à Harry d'où il était et avec qui.

Il se recula d'un bond.

- Malefoy … je …

- Chhht Harry … ne dis rien. Je t'en prie, ne dis rien.

Draco enroula ses bras autour du brun et le tint serré contre lui.

- Laisse-moi juste croire pendant une minute que tout cela est réel, dit-il tout contre l'oreille de Harry. Laisse-moi croire à la magie de Noël.

Alors Harry se tut et s'abandonna dans les bras du beau blond.

Celui-ci finit par rompre l'étreinte et après avoir caressé du doigt la joue de Harry, il lui souffla :

- Merci.

Et il s'éloigna, laissant Harry complètement déboussolé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry rentra au Manoir dans un état second.

Jamais un baiser ne l'avait bouleversé comme ça. Il ne parlait pas de ce catastrophique bécotage avec Cho Chang quand il était adolescent, ni même des baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Ginny du temps où il croyait encore en être amoureux.

Quant aux baisers de ses amants de passage, et bien ils étaient comme eux … de passage. Ils ne lui procuraient aucune satisfaction réelle.

Le baiser de Draco appartenait à une autre dimension. Il était doux et puissant, chaste et terriblement sensuel, innocent et dépravé. Il était tout à la fois.

_- Tu as menti … Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que parfois, souvent même, c'est une façon pour moi de me protéger. _

_- De te protéger de quoi ? De qui ? _

_- De toi … et des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. _

Des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi …

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Le blond était-il sincère ? Ou était-ce encore une de ses ruses pour se moquer de lui, pour le provoquer, pour l'humilier ?

Le baiser qu'il avait donné à Harry n'était pourtant pas de ceux qu'on donne pour humilier quelqu'un … ou alors le Serpentard était encore plus vicieux qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Harry ne savait plus que penser.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, Ron, Théo et Blaise terminait d'installer l'immense sapin qu'ils étaient allés couper la veille dans la forêt. L'arbre faisait facilement trois mètres de hauteur et était bien touffu.

- Salut Harry ! dit Ron. On ne t'a pas vu au petit-déjeuner. Grasse matinée ?

- Non, que du contraire ! Je me suis levé tôt pour aller faire une promenade dans le parc.

- Tu as vu Draco ? demanda Blaise. Il te cherchait ce matin.

- Oui, dit Harry. On s'est croisé, répondit sommairement le brun.

Hermione, Luna, Pansy et Ginny arrivèrent avec les petites Rose et Alice.

- Ah Harry ! dit Hermione. Tu arrives à point nommé. On allait décorer le sapin. Tu nous donnes un coup de main ?

- Oui Oncle Harry ! Aide-nous ! pépia Rose.

- Volontiers, sourit-il en voyant les mines réjouies des deux petites filles.

Des caisses entières de décorations avaient fait leur apparition dans le salon et bientôt la pièce se remplit d'un joyeux désordre.

- Hé ! Vous alliez commencer sans moi ! s'offusqua une voix derrière eux.

- Dracoooo ! clamèrent Rose et Alice en se jetant dans ses jambes.

Depuis quand les enfants aimaient-ils Draco ? se demanda Harry. Et surtout depuis quand Draco aimait-il les enfants ?

Le blond les attrapa toutes les deux par la taille, une sous chaque bras et les transporta dans le divan où commença une redoutable séance de chatouilles. Draco fut bien vite en déroute devant les assauts des petites filles et il cria grâce.

- C'est bon ! Je me rends ! plaida-t-il en riant. Vous êtes des terreurs les filles !

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire attendri à la vue d'un Draco Malefoy débraillé et totalement décoiffé. Attendrissement qui se mua très vite en un sentiment beaucoup moins chaste quand il remarqua combien le blond était beau quand il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et avec une lenteur délibérée, Draco se releva, remit sa chemise dans son pantalon et disciplina ses cheveux d'une main experte.

La matinée passa dans la bonne humeur. Les boules de Noël voltigeaient dans la pièce au gré des sorts qui étaient lancés, les guirlandes s'enroulaient d'elles-mêmes autour du sapin, bien que certaines persistaient à vouloir s'enrouler autour de la tête de Harry, qui finit affublé d'une sorte de turban rouge vif.

Comme Draco se moquait de sa coiffe, il se trouva bien vite garni lui aussi d'un couvre-chef similaire, vert intense.

- Au moins tu as bien choisi la couleur Potter ! ria-t-il de bon cœur.

Voir les deux ennemis de Poudlard rire et plaisanter ensemble ravit bon nombre des personnes présentes. Blaise immortalisa le moment avec son appareil photo et il ne fut pas déçu, Draco et Harry jouant le jeu en prenant des poses extravagantes.

Ils furent interrompus par des coups secs frappés à la vitre.

Plusieurs hiboux et chouettes attendaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'on daigne leur ouvrir.

- Ah ! Les cartes de vœux ! s'exclama Hermione.

Parmi les nombreuses traditions de Noël, l'envoi de cartes de vœux était incontournable, tant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Elle ouvrit donc le battant et les volatiles firent leur entrée, déposant leurs missives dans les mains des destinataires.

- Celle-ci vient de tes parents Ron ! dit Hermione. Ils passent un magnifique séjour en Roumanie malgré qu'il y ait une tempête de neige. Charlie et Mihaela nous embrassent tous bien fort.

- Bill et Fleur aussi ainsi que George et Angelina, dit Ron en agitant deux cartes qu'il tenait en main.

- Ma mère nous souhaite un excellent Noël à tous, dit Draco en replaçant dans son enveloppe le délicat petit carton crème estampillé aux armoiries de la famille Malefoy.

Un hibou retardataire fit alors son apparition. C'était un grand oiseau au plumage marron foncé et aux yeux jaunes perçants.

- Tiens, c'est le hibou du patron ça ! dit Ron en détachant quatre enveloppes de la patte du rapace. Une pour toi Harry, celle-là c'est pour moi et … deux pour toi Malefoy ?

Draco haussa un sourcil en s'emparant des deux enveloppes. La première contenait la même carte de vœux que celle reçue par Harry et Ron. L'autre par contre était beaucoup plus épaisse.

Le blond la décacheta avec précaution et en sortit un épais parchemin soigneusement plié.

- Alors Draco ? dit Pansy. Le Ministre t'a enfin nommé ambassadeur ?

Mais voyant que le visage du blond s'était fait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, elle se rétracta.

-Ooh … je … je suis désolée Draco. Mais depuis le temps que tu attends, je me disais que cette fois serait la bonne, dit-elle confuse.

Malefoy replia le parchemin et sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce.

Harry le regarda partir, une étrange sensation lui nouant le ventre.

- Malefoy postule pour être ambassadeur ? demanda Seamus.

- Oui, confirma Blaise. Il a réussi le concours haut la main il y a deux ans et il se présente à tous les postes disponibles mais à chaque fois, c'est pareil. Le Ministre nomme un autre candidat qui, soi-disant, correspond mieux au profil …

- C'est de la foutaise ! s'énerva Grégory. Draco est le meilleur ! On lui refuse le poste simplement à cause de la Marque qu'il a sur le bras. C'est de la discrimination ! Combien de temps Draco devra-t-il encore payer pour les conneries de son père, du mien, de celui de Vincent, de …

La voix de Grégory se brisa et tout le monde fut stupéfait de voir le grand baraqué se mettre à pleurer. Il avait tout d'un coup l'air d'un gamin perdu, un gamin qui a grandi trop vite et à qui on a volé son enfance.

Harry se dit, le cœur serré, que finalement, ils se ressemblaient tous. Ils étaient tous des enfants de la guerre sur qui les adultes avaient fait peser de bien trop lourdes responsabilités.

- Hé mec, ça va aller dit Dean en posant sur son épaule une main compatissante. Draco est fort, il va surmonter ça …

- Draco n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le laisse croire, répondit Grégory. Il souffre beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire. Et il est si seul … Depuis qu'il a quitté Astoria, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec personne. Il passe ses soirées et ses week-ends à travailler, encore et encore. Et il y a toujours ce quelque chose dans son regard … comme s'il attendait quelqu'un … quelqu'un qui ne viendra jamais.

Cette phrase eut un écho douloureux dans le cœur de Harry. Il savait ce que c'était d'attendre, d'espérer … en vain.

- Pourquoi a-t-il quitté Astoria ? demanda Neville.

- Draco avait ses raisons, dit Blaise. Je ne pense qu'il apprécierait qu'on en parle…

- Je suis gay.

Une bombe n'aura pas eu plus d'effet. Draco était revenu dans le salon et se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Draco, je … commença Blaise.

- Je te remercie pour ta discrétion Blaise. Mais tout cela a assez duré. J'aime les hommes, fin de la discussion. Quelqu'un a un problème avec ça ? dit-il en regardant à la ronde, et Ginny bien en face.

La rousse eut un reniflement méprisant mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- C'est bien d'être gai, flûta la petite voix de Rose. Tout le monde est gai à Noël.

- Oui, oui ma chérie dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. On est tous très gais à Noël… Viens allons voir à la cuisine si Mrs Patmore a déjà commencé à cuire ses biscuits…

- Je viens aussi ! dit Alice, jamais en reste.

Le sujet était clos.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, l'effervescence commença à envahir Pembroke Manor en même temps que d'alléchantes odeurs se répandaient dans la grande demeure.

Mrs Patmore jonglait avec les plateaux de biscuits, enfournant les uns, sortant les autres. Parallèlement, elle préparait déjà la farce pour la dinde du lendemain.

Elle apostropha Blaise dans le couloir :

- Monsieur Zabini ? Vous n'oubliez pas la dinde, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais également besoin de rhum pour flamber le pudding demain … vous y avez pensé ?

- Ah … heu … oui … la dinde … le rhum …

Devant l'air courroucé de la cuisinière, Blaise se reprit bien vite.

- Tout est sous contrôle, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je … j'allais y aller justement … !

Lorsque Mrs Patmore eut disparu dans les tréfonds de sa cuisine, Blaise hurla :

- DRAAAAAACOOOOOOOO !

Le blond surgit de la salle de billard où il disputait une âpre partie avec Théo et Dean.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Draco, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie à genoux, tu dois m'aider, implorait le métis.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore Zabini ? soupira Draco.

- Il faut absolument que tu ailles à Alford chercher la dinde chez le boucher et du rhum chez …

- Tu me déranges en pleine partie de billard pour … une dinde ?

- Pas une dinde Draco. LA dinde. La dinde de Noël.

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à aller chercher des dindes chez les bouchers moldus Zabini ?

- Draco … tu es le seul avec moi à avoir ton permis de conduire moldu …

- Tu fais bien de signaler que tu l'as aussi … Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?

- Parce que … je ne peux plus rouler … pour le moment, dit-il tout bas.

- Quoi ?

- Je me suis fait prendre par la police moldue alors que je roulais en ayant … un peu bu … j'ai écopé d'une amende qui m'a presque ruiné et d'un retrait de permis …

Draco s'écroula de rire.

-A force de vivre avec les moldus, tu finiras pour oublier que tu es sorcier ! hoquetait le blond. Tu n'as pas pensé à la potion de dégrisement ?

- Non … admit piteusement le métis … J'étais … enfin bref, tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

- Merlin, Draco … C'est Noël ! Le partage, la compassion, la miséricorde, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Hmhm … non, rien du tout. Alors ?

- La Jaguar pendant 15 jours.

- Je viens de m'en acheter une. Non.

- La Maserati alors …

- Tsss …. L'Aston Martin Vanquish … pendant un mois …

- Noooon … pas l'Aston Martin … pas mon bébé …

- A prendre ou à laisser Zabini. Après tout, il s'agit de LA dinde …

La mort dans l'âme, Blaise accepta le deal. C'était ça ou Mrs Patmore le désossait avec un couteau rouillé et sans anesthésie.

- Prends Harry avec toi. Vous irez plus vite à deux, lui dit-il encore en lui tendant une liste.

- Hé, je croyais qu'il fallait seulement aller chercher la dinde. Pas faire les courses du mois !

- Pense à l'Aston Martin Draco …

Le blond grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pendant qu'il se rendait au salon chercher Harry.

- Potter ! Amène-toi ! On a des courses à faire !

- Quoi ?

- Allez viens, je vais pas y passer l'année !

Râlant de devoir lâcher son bon bouquin, Harry rejoignit Draco dans le hall d'entrée.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de courses ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est pour la bonne cause Harry, coupa Blaise. Tiens Draco, voilà les clés de voiture. C'est la Porsche Cayenne. Harry, pendant que Draco s'occupe de la dinde, pourras-tu passer chez le photographe pour faire développer ces photos ? demanda-t-il en tendant au brun une carte mémoire. C'est un ami sorcier. Tu lui demanderas un tirage moldu et un tirage sorcier. Ok ? Il faudrait aussi que vous passiez chez McLeod, un pub sorcier en bordure de la ville pour prendre une caisse de wiskhy pur feu. Et n'oublie pas le rhum Draco. Le caviste est en face du boucher.

- T'es gonflant Zabini, grinça Malefoy.

- Aston Martin, souffla le métis.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry et Draco prirent place à bord de la rutilante Porsche Cayenne noire de Blaise. Le métis n'avait pas lésiné sur le confort ou sur les options : sièges chauffants en cuir blanc cassé, tableau de bord en noyer, sonorisation dernier cri …

Alford se situait à une trentaine de kilomètres de Pembroke Manor et ils roulaient en silence depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Harry appréciait la conduite souple de Draco et profitait des paysages de campagne.

Il finit cependant par rompre le silence.

- Alors ? Il t'envoie où ?

- Quoi ?

- Le Ministre … où t'a-t-il nommé ?

- Mais … comment sais-tu que … ?

- Je te connais Malefoy … Quand une nouvelle te satisfait, le coin droit de ta bouche se relève imperceptiblement. J'en ai déduit que le Ministre avait enfin approuvé ta demande …

- Canberra.

- QUOI ? L'Australie ?

- Oui … apparemment, l'ambassadeur en place prend sa retraite. C'est … c'est une sacrée opportunité.

- Quand ?

- Le 2 janvier.

Harry ne dit plus rien. Le 2 janvier … Dans huit jours exactement, Draco serait à l'autre bout du monde.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit quand tu as reçu la lettre ? questionna Harry quelques minutes plus tard.

- Parce que … je dois … réfléchir.

- A quoi ? Je pensais que tu attendais ça depuis deux ans ?

- Certaines choses ont changé depuis … murmura le blond.

La seule question que tu dois te poser, dit Harry comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, c'est de savoir si quelque chose te retient encore ici.

- Quelque chose, non … commença Draco.

_Mais quelqu'un oui, se dit-il à lui-même_.

- Alors, pars, dit Harry.

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés. Draco stationna la voiture sur la place centrale de la petite ville. Ils étaient à proximité du boucher, du caviste et du photographe.

- Potter, donc toi tu vas chez le photographe pendant que je m'occupe de la dinde et du rhum ?

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Harry poussa la porte du petit studio de photos.

- Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

- Oui, je voudrais faire développer ces photos. Un tirage normal et un … hm … tirage sorcier, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

- Pas de problème. Le tirage normal est instantané. Par contre, il faut 15 minutes pour le tirage sorcier, le temps que la potion de révélation agisse. Vous pouvez attendre ?

- Oui, pas de problème.

- Format 10X15 ou 9X13 ?

- 10X15.

- Ok

Le photographe se retira dans son arrière boutique. Il en revint 5 minutes plus tard avec une pochette de photos fraîchement imprimées.

- Je vous donne déjà ceci, dit-il en tendant la pochette à Harry. Je vais maintenant faire le tirage sorcier.

Pendant ce temps, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux photos moldues. Elles étaient très belles, Blaise avait manifestement du talent pour capturer l'instant. Ils avaient l'air tous parfaitement heureux et c'était un plaisir de contempler ces photos où Gryffondors et Serpentards se mélangeaient joyeusement.

Harry eut une pensée émue pour son vieux directeur. Dumbledore aurait donné beaucoup pour voir une photo pareille. Le brun se promit de passer un jour à Poudlard pour la lui montrer …

Soudain, il se figea. Il tenait entre les mains une photo de Draco prise en plan rapproché, profil de trois quarts. Il est assis et il souriait. Un sourire simple et sincère qui le rendait encore plus beau qu'il n'était. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était ses yeux. Oscillant d'ordinaire entre le gris clair et le gris foncé, ils avaient là un éclat argenté, limpide, lumineux. Draco semblait regarder quelque chose qui le remplissait de tendresse, de désir … d'amour ?

Cette photo était absolument magnifique.

Alors Harry eut une idée. Il rappela le photographe.

- Monsieur ? Serait-il possible de faire deux agrandissements de cette photo ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Pouvez-vous également les encadrer ? Et faire un emballage cadeau d'un des deux.

- Je fais ça tout de suite.

Comme Harry n'avait pas été prévenu de la venue de Draco au Manoir, il n'avait pas de cadeau de Noël pour lui, ce qui l'embarrassait fortement. Blaise avait finalement bien fait de lui demander de développer ces photos tout de suite.

Il en offrirait un exemplaire à Draco. Narcissique comme il était, il apprécierait sûrement d'avoir un beau portrait de lui-même.

L'autre, Harry le garderait pour lui. Après tout, c'est tout ce qui lui resterait après le 2 janvier.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour à la voiture, Harry rangea précautionneusement ses achats dans le coffre. Draco y avait déjà calé la dinde et les bouteilles de rhum.

- Par Merlin, c'est pas une dinde ! C'est un brontosaure ! s'exclama Harry en contemplant la taille de l'animal.

- Je me demande s'il existe un four assez grand pour cuire un machin pareil, renchérit Draco. Bon ! Tu as les photos ? Parfait. En route pour le pub alors.

Comme Blaise l'avait indiqué, le pub McLeod était juste à la sortie de la ville.

Draco se gara dans la petite cour intérieure.

En entrant, les deux hommes furent assaillis par un mélange d'odeurs de tabac froid, d'alcool et de cire d'abeille.

- Que prendront ces messieurs ? demanda un homme robuste au visage rubicond.

- Nous venons chercher la commande de Monsieur Zabini, dit Draco.

- Ahh ! Ce cher Blaise … Un connaisseur, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil entendu. Nous avons été un peu débordés avec les fêtes et la commande n'est pas encore prête. Il y en a encore pour une dizaine de minutes. Je vous serre quelque chose en attendant ?

- Deux whiskys pur feu alors, dit le blond.

Harry et Draco s'installèrent à une table en retrait, fixant le liquide ambré dans leur verre.

- Alors, comme ça … tu es … gay, dit le brun avec gaucherie.

- En effet. Vu ce qui s'est passé ce matin entre nous, je pensais que c'était clair.

- Et … et tu l'as su comment ?

- Comme toi, je suppose. Quand j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que je regardais un peu trop les hommes…

- Mais tu es quand même sorti avec Astoria.

- Oui … comme toi avec Ginny. Je ne me posais pas vraiment de questions … Mon avenir était décidé depuis longtemps : j'allais épouser Astoria et assurer la descendance de la famille Malefoy. Mais un beau jour, j'en ai eu marre. Marre qu'on décide toujours tout à ma place. J'ai parlé avec Astoria et étonnamment, elle l'a bien pris. Nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes. La lignée Malefoy s'éteindra avec moi mais ça m'est égal. Je suis en paix avec moi-même.

- Et … hm… tu sors avec quelqu'un…

- Harry ! As-tu seulement écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

- Voilà Messieurs ! les interrompit McLeod. Trois caisses du meilleur whisky pur feu !

Harry et Draco se levèrent.

- Merci Monsieur McLeod, dit le blond.

- Pas de quoi ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi ! répondit Harry.

Ils chargèrent les caisses dans le coffre de la voiture et se remirent en route vers Pembroke Manor.

Ils traversaient la campagne écossaise depuis quelques minutes dans un silence pesant quand Draco soupira.

- Harry … Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

- Faire comme si tu n'avais pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ce matin …

- Arrête la voiture.

- Quoi ?

- ARRETE CETTE PUTAIN DE VOITURE ! MAINTENANT !

Devant l'énervement du brun, Draco se rangea sur le bas-côté. Harry sortit en trombe du véhicule.

- Harry ! cria Draco derrière lui. Potter ! Mais où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas … Laisse-moi. Je me débrouillerai pour rentrer au Manoir.

- Mais tu es fou ou quoi ? Il y a cinquante centimètres de neige, la nuit va tomber ! Merde Potter ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! dit Draco en le retenant fermement par le bras.

- Il y a que j'en ai assez Malefoy ! Assez que tu te moques de moi, de mes sentiments ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai tout oublié de ce matin ! Pourquoi devrais-je me souvenir d'une mascarade ? Tu es content ? Tu t'es bien amusé à mes dépens ? Tant mieux ! Maintenant casses-toi ! Pars à Canberra puisque c'est ce que tu veux et puisque rien ne te retiens ici !

Harry se dégagea brusquement et reprit son chemin, droit devant lui. Mais Malefoy ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

En trois enjambées, il le rattrapa et le força à se retourner.

- CE N'EST PAS QUELQUE CHOSE QUI ME RETIENT ICI POTTER ! C'EST QUELQU'UN ! UN STUPIDE GRYFFONDOR BORNE QUE J'AIME PLUS QUE MA PROPRE VIE ! C'EST TOI QUI ME RETIENS ICI ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! cria le blond.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, trop médusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Draco reprit, rendu furieux par ce silence.

- Tu vas l'attendre encore combien de temps ?

- Qui ?

- CET HOMME ! ... L'AMOUR DE TA VIE ! CE BLAIREAU QUI HANTE TES REVES DEPUIS DES ANNEES ! CE CRETIN CONGENITAL QUI N'EST PAS FOUTU DE VOIR QUE TU EXISTES ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DE SI MERVEILLEUX CE MERDEUX POUR QUE TU NE ME VOIES PAS MOI, DRACO MALEFOY, EN TRAIN DE FAIRE LE POUFSOUFFLE DEPUIS CE MATIN !?

- Tu es le crétin congénital.

- NON MAIS CA VA BIEN ! TU … quoi ?

- Le crétin congénital, c'est toi. Le blaireau c'est toi. Le merdeux c'est toi. L'amour de ma vie c'est toi.

C'était au tour de Draco d'être sans voix.

- Mais alors … pourquoi tu me repousses depuis tantôt ? finit-il par demander après s'être repris.

- Parce que j'avais peur que tu te moques de moi. J'avais peur de souffrir. Et puis tu vas partir alors … à quoi bon …

- Harry, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je reste.

- Je … je n'ai pas le droit ! Il s'agit de ta carrière Draco !

- Tu n'as toujours rien compris …

- Si j'ai compris que je t'aime et pour ça, je suis prêt à te laisser partir.

- AAARRRGH ! rugit Draco. MAIS ARRETE AVEC TA PUTAIN D'ABNEGATION A DEUX NOISES ! SOIS UN PEU EGOISTE DE TEMPS EN TEMPS !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Non, l'égoïsme, c'est un truc de serpentard ça …

- Alors, je serai égoïste à ta place… souffla Draco en s'approchant de lui et en caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes. En cet instant, il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte que toi, ta bouche, ton corps ….En cet instant, j'ai envie de toi à en crever et je compte bien satisfaire ce besoin sans attendre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit la nuque de Harry et l'attira vers lui dans un baiser époustouflant. Seule la nécessité de reprendre leur souffle les faisait s'écarter l'un de l'autre mais l'espace de quelques secondes seulement.

Quand Draco se mit à dévorer son cou, Harry se cambra et gémit sourdement.

- Harry … tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça me fait de t'entendre gémir comme ça … haleta le blond.

Il avait réussi à passer ses mains sous la veste et le pull de Harry et caressait maintenant la peau nue de son dos.

- Draco, rentrons … j'ai envie de toi … dit Harry entre deux baisers.

- Non … je ne peux pas attendre … je te veux maintenant …

- Quoi ? Mais où … ?

- Dans la voiture. Viens.

Il mit ses mains sous les fesses de Harry pour le soulever tandis que le brun nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Harry ne sut pas comment Draco était parvenu à ouvrir la portière arrière de la Porsche mais bientôt il se trouva à moitié allongé sur le cuir souple de la banquette, Draco sur lui, dévorant toujours sa bouche et son cou, tandis qu'il s'attaquait aux boutons de la veste.

Au grand désespoir de Harry, il s'interrompit cependant pour tendre son corps vers l'avant du véhicule. Il mit le contact, fit tourner le moteur et enclencha le chauffage.

- Ce sera mieux pour la suite, dit-il. Puis il murmura _« Devestio »_.

En une seconde, ils furent nus tous les deux et le contact de leurs peaux brûlantes les électrisa.

- Oh Merlin, ce que ta peau est belle dit Harry en parsemant le torse de Draco d'une multitude de baisers.

Il promenait ses mains dans son dos, jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses si rondes et si fermes qu'il ne put s'empêcher de les pétrir entre ses doigts.

- Harry … tu l'as déjà fait n'est-ce pas ?

- Vachement romantique comme question … mais oui …

- Ok … tant mieux … je crèverai de jalousie un autre jour car là, je ne vais pas pouvoir te préparer très longtemps …

- Vas-y … je ne suis pas en sucre …

Bénie soit la magie car Draco put au moins invoquer un sort de lubrification avant d'insinuer doucement des doigts à l'intérieur de Harry pendant qu'il mordillait ses tétons.

La gêne et l'inconfort firent rapidement place à quelque chose de plus intense et le brun sentit le plaisir enfler au creux de ses reins.

- Viens Draco … J'ai tellement envie de toi …

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. L'espace était étroit, leurs mouvements restreints mais cela semblait décupler leur plaisir et leur envie de l'autre. Draco pénétra Harry jusqu'à la garde, lui arrachant un cri étouffé et lui coupant le souffle.

Puis il entama un va-et-vient intense.

- Harry … c'est si bon … oh si tu savais … Merlin …

- T'arrête pas … encore… oui … oh ouiii…

Draco venait de trouver le point sensible, celui qui ferait décoller Harry à coup sûr et il accéléra le rythme. Penché sur le brun, leurs fronts se touchant, leurs torses trempés de sueur collés l'un à l'autre, il sentait sa libération toute proche.

Harry était quant à lui complètement déconnecté du monde. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'est que Draco était en lui, ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui et qu'il adorait la façon qu'avait le blond de le posséder.

Draco prit appui d'une main sur la vitre pour renforcer son déhanchement tandis que le bassin de Harry partait frénétiquement à la rencontre du sien. La friction de leurs ventres sur le sexe de Harry devint insoutenable et il jouit dans un grand cri, son dos arqué jusqu'au point de rupture. Draco bougea encore plus vite et exulta à son tour quand les muscles internes de Harry se resserrèrent puissamment autour de son membre.

Draco s'écroula sur Harry, leurs deux corps se soulevant au rythme de leur respiration. Quand le calme revint, le brun put dire, le souffle court :

- Wahou … Draco… c'était chaud. Et c'était incroyablement bon.

- Tu ne regrettes pas alors ? demanda le blond en plantant ses yeux encore embrumés de plaisir dans les siens.

- Regretter ? Jamais ! Quand t'ai-je donné l'impression de ne pas aimer ce qu'on vient de faire ? Merlin, Draco ! J'ai joui comme un malade !

- Bah … je ne sais pas … c'était notre première fois … tu aurais peut-être préféré autre chose que la banquette arrière d'une bagnole …

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas une princesse qui veut des draps en soie et des pétales de roses… Et puis, question bagnole, on est quand même dans une Porsche, intérieur cuir avec des sièges chauffants …

- Blaise va nous tuer quand il saura qu'on a baisé dans sa voiture… dit Draco en riant.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il sache ? On lance un sort de nettoyage et hop !

- Toi, tu ne connais pas Blaise. Il sait toujours quand il y a du sexe dans l'air.

- Je crois qu'il va surtout nous tuer si on ne lui ramène pas sa dinde et son tord-boyaux !

- Tu as raison ! dit Draco en se redressant.

Il posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Harry avant de prononcer un sort qui les rhabilla complètement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Pembroke Manor. Blaise faisait les cent pas sur le perron.

- Putain ! s'exclama Blaise. Vous étiez où ? Mrs Patmore a failli me trucider deux fois ! Vous avez tout ?

- T'inquiète Blaise, on a tout, dit Harry.

Ledit Blaise jeta un œil suspicieux sur les deux hommes, avisant leur tenue un peu défaite, leurs cheveux en bataille et surtout, leurs yeux un peu trop brillants.

L'indignation totale passa sur les traits du métis quand il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je ne le crois pas ! Je ne le crois pas ! Vous avez baisé dans ma voiture ! Vous avez osé baiser dans MA voiture ! Putain … Je vais la revendre ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir rentrer dans cette bagnole sans vous imaginez tous les deux…

- Alors je te la rachète dit Harry sans se démonter. Les sièges chauffants, c'est vraiment de la balle …

- AAARGHH ! cria-t-il avant de s'en aller en serrant sa précieuse dinde contre lui. Viens ma belle, éloignons-nous de ces pervers et allons te fourrer comme il se doit.

Harry et Draco se retinrent d'éclater de rire comme ils entraient à leur tour dans le Manoir.

- On se voit plus tard ? dit Harry. Je vais aller voir Ron pour… enfin…

- Bien sûr. Je vais faire pareil avec Grégory et les autres.

Draco déposa un baiser aérien sur les cheveux du brun avant de se diriger vers le salon. En le regardant s'éloigner, Harry se dit que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux. Tout simplement.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Entrez ! dit la voix de Ron derrière la porte. Ah Harry !

- Je ne te dérange pas ? Hermione n'est pas là ?

- Elle donne le bain à Rose.

Ron le regardait avec un mélange d'angoisse et de honte.

- Ron ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à recevoir un doloris !

- Je le mériterais ! se lamenta le rouquin. Merlin Harry ! Je crois bien que…

- RON ! STOP ! Je t'ai déjà d'oublier toute cette histoire ! C'était un accident. Je vais bien et Draco est parfaitement rétabli.

_- Draco_ … répéta Ron avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Oui, Draco. C'est … c'est de lui dont je voudrais te parler, commença le brun en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Tu veux me parler de _Draco_ ?

- Oui … et arrête de répéter son prénom comme ça !

Ron dissimula du mieux qu'il pouvait un sourire en coin et invita Harry à poursuivre.

- Bon … voilà … Il se trouve que … ces deux derniers jours, on a été un peu forcés à se côtoyer et … enfin, je veux dire … il n'est pas aussi … enfin tu vois quoi …

- Non, je ne vois rien du tout. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, dit Ron qui s'amusait malgré lui de l'embarras de son ami.

Harry respira un grand coup. C'était le moment de faire preuve du légendaire courage des Gryffondors.

- Draco et moi, on s'aime. Je sais que c'est un serpentard, que tu le détestes pour tout ce qu'il a dit de méchant sur Hermy, sur toi et ta famille mais je t'assure qu'il a changé. Bon, c'est toujours un enfoiré trop sûr de lui, snob et arrogant mais je l'aime. A vrai dire, j'en suis raide dingue. Alors voilà, j'espère simplement que tu voudras bien faire un effort pour l'accepter car je l'aime vraiment et j'ai l'intention qu'entre lui et moi, ça soit plus qu'un coup en passant.

Ron arborait maintenant un sourire éblouissant.

- Merci Merlin, il était temps !

- Hein ? Quoi … ?

- Ça fait des mois que Blaise, Hermione, Théo, Pansy, Grégory et moi, on essaye de vous faire ouvrir les yeux à tous les deux. Notre dernière carte, c'était l'organisation de ce Noël. Si après ça, vous persistiez dans votre aveuglement, on vous considérait comme définitivement irrécupérables.

- Tu … tu veux dire que … tout ça … c'est … un coup monté pour … ?

- Exactement ! Un vrai plan de serpentard !

- Que tu n'as pas désapprouvé, remarqua Harry.

- Parfois la fin justifie les moyens ! dit Hermione qui venait d'apparaître dans la chambre, Rose dans ses bras.

Harry était partagé entre la consternation d'avoir été dupé par ses amis et le bonheur de savoir qu'ils l'approuvaient dans son choix.

- Et bien, je suppose que je dois vous remercier alors … dit-il un peu gêné.

- Et comment ! renchérit Ron en riant.

- On est heureux pour toi Harry, dit Hermione plus sérieusement. Tu le mérites.

- Ouais vieux. On est vraiment content pour vous deux.

Le brun sentait que ses yeux commençaient à piquer dangereusement. Ron le remarqua également et dit :

- Bon, j'admets que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à encaisser la première fois où je t'ai entendu soupirer son prénom mais j'ai tenu bon… j'ai eu moins de mal la deuxième et la troisième fois. A partir de la quinzième, j'étais blindé.

- QUOI ? éructa le brun. Mais … quand ai-je soupiré son prénom ? Et puis d'abord, je n'ai JAMAIS soupiré son prénom …

- Harry, tu oublies qu'on partage la même chambre quand on part en mission à l'étranger…

- Oh Merlin …

Harry était rouge de honte.

- Bon, allez ! Descendons manger. J'ai faim moi ! dit Ron pour dissiper l'embarras de son ami.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une vision d'enchantement attendait les invités du Manoir lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon. L'immense sapin de Noël décoré le matin même brillait de mille feux. Parmi les guirlandes lumineuses moldues, Blaise en avait ajouté une magique qui changeait de couleur en fonction de l'humeur de ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Pour le moment, elle diffusait une douce lumière chaude et légèrement orangée, signe que la chaleur et l'amitié régnaient dans le foyer.

Alice et Rose étaient subjuguées par le spectacle et poussaient régulièrement des « ooooh » extatiques quand les lumières changeaient ou que les figurines enchantées bougeaient.

Harry, lui, était subjugué par une autre vision. Celle de Draco, debout près du sapin. Il s'était changé pour le souper et portait un élégant pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. La tenue était simplissime mais elle lui conférait une classe inouïe. Les lumières du sapin se reflétaient dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau, leur donnant un éclat argenté.

Il s'approcha et timidement glissa sa main dans la sienne. Draco le laissa faire, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Au même moment, Rose et Alice émirent un nouveau « ooooooh » enthousiaste : la guirlande magique brillait maintenant d'un rouge intense. Elle crépita littéralement quand Draco posa un baiser sur la tempe de son beau brun.

Personne ne dit rien mais les visages parlaient pour eux. Tous étaient sincèrement heureux que les deux hommes se soient enfin trouvés.

Même Ginny dut se résigner et admettre que son combat était vain et que jamais elle n'aurait pu lutter contre des sentiments aussi puissants.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le repas de réveillon se déroula à merveille. Les mets étaient succulents et l'ambiance festive.

Blaise fit ensuite servir le traditionnel lait de poule au salon.

Il s'agissait de la recette familiale de Mrs Patmore qu'elle réalisait avec du lait, de la crème, un jaune d'œuf, du sucre, de la cannelle et une gousse de vanille, et bien évidemment une bonne rasade de whisky.

Les enfants eurent droit quant à eux, à la recette « allégée » …

Le whisky aidant (les rasades de Mrs Patmore étaient vraiment très généreuses…), tout le monde était fort détendu. Draco proposa alors de chanter des chants de Noël.

- Greg ? dit-il. Comme au bon vieux temps ?

- Volontiers ! dit ce dernier en se levant.

A la grande surprise de Harry, Draco se dirigea vers le piano à queue qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Ses doigts coururent sur les touches, égrainant les premières notes de _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas._

Mais le plus étonnant fut lorsque Grégory Goyle, d'une très belle voix de baryton, se mit à chanter les paroles. Il eut un succès fou.

- Whoua Grégory ! s'exclama Luna. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si belle voix !

Le grand baraqué sourit timidement, flatté du compliment.

- Ouais … je me débrouille … en fait, je suis fan de Sinatra, Dean Martin, Bing Crosby, …

- Tu connais les crooners moldus ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ben, je les ai découvert il n'y a pas très longtemps… Depuis que … hm… mon père est décédé, j'ai découvert pas mal de trucs sympas dans la culture musicale moldue…

- En effet ! confirma Dean. Et il y a encore plein d'autres trucs absolument géniaux qu'il faudra qu'on te fasse découvrir !

Draco enchaîna ensuite sur _We wish you un merry Christmas_, que tout le monde chanta en cœur et sur l'incontournable _Jingle bells_.

Les petites filles réclamèrent _Frosty the snowman, Rudolph the red nosed reindeer _et _Suzy Snowflake_ qu'elles chantèrent à pleins poumons.

Puis une atmosphère plus tendre s'installa quand Draco entama les premières notes de la chanson de Noël préférée de Harry. Sa voix douce fit frissonner le brun quand il se mit à chanter, en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

www. / watch?v=zSKKamK8kpI

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _(Merveilleux petit Noël à toi)

_Let your heart be light _(Puisse ton coeur être léger)

_From now on, _(A partir de maintenant)

_our troubles will be out of sight _(nos soucis seront bien loin)

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, _(Merveilleux petit Noël à toi)

_Make the Yule-tide gay, _(Réjouis-toi de ce temps de Noël)

_From now on, _(A partir de maintenant)

_our troubles will be miles away _(nos soucis seront à des kilomètres de nous)

_Here we are as in olden days, _(Nous voici comme dans les jours anciens)

_Happy golden days of yore _(les heureux jours en or de l'année)

_Faithful friends who are dear to us _(Les amis qui nous sont chers)

_Gather near to us once more _(réunis autour de nous une fois de plus)

_Through the years _(Au travers des années)

_We all will be together, _(nous serons ensemble)

_If the Fates allow _(Si le destin le permet)

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough _(Accroche une étoile brillante sur la plus haute branche)

_And have yourself A merry little Christmas now. _(Un merveilleux petit Noël à toi dès maintenant)

A la fin de la chanson, Harry était ému et ses yeux articulèrent pour Draco un « je t'aime » silencieux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Hermione et Luna avaient couché leurs filles respectives et la soirée se termina dans les rires après que Seamus ait proposé de jouer au Jeu de la Vérité, un jeu auquel ils n'avaient plus joué depuis leurs 16 ans.

Evidemment, il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que les questions et les réponses dérivent sur des considérations très en dessous de la ceinture.

On apprit ainsi que :

- Grégory avait connu sa première expérience sexuelle à 14 ans, soit deux ans avant Draco, révélation dont le blond ne se remettait pas.

- Luna aimait faire l'amour dans la nature, surtout entre 4 heures et 6 heures du matin quand les joncheruines étaient de sortie.

- Neville était vierge à son mariage.

- Dean avait connu une érection interrompue trois jours durant après avoir testé une potion des jumeaux Weasley.

- Théo et Pansy avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois dans la remise à balais de Poudlard, le jour de la bataille finale.

- Le « premier » de Ginny n'avait pas été Harry mais Cormac McLaggen.

Il y eut cependant d'autres révélations dont l'effet fut plus spectaculaire.

Ron s'évanouit lorsque Hermione annonça qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse du professeur Rogue et Draco faillit lancer un impardonnable à Seamus lorsqu'il révéla qu'il avait eu un petit faible pour Harry en quatrième année.

Harry, lui, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand Draco expliqua qu'il faisait depuis longtemps des rêves mouillés le concernant.

Blaise provoqua un deuxième évanouissement chez Ron, quand il expliqua par le menu comment il avait été dépucelé à 16 ans par une copine de sa mère, une bombe de 30 ans au 95 E bien tassé.

Et enfin, Draco fit de l'hyperventilation quand Harry énonça d'une voix calme qu'il avait réussi à faire jouir son dernier partenaire rien qu'en lui parlant fourchelangue.

De grands éclats de rire plus tard, chacun accrocha à l'immense cheminée en pierres une chaussette de Noël marquée à son nom. Et après s'être mutuellement souhaité un joyeux Noël, chacun s'en fut vers ses appartements.

Harry était encore dans le salon quand il sentit deux bras se refermer sur lui et un souffle tiède dans sa nuque.

- Tu veux bien passer la nuit avec moi ? questionna Draco tout bas.

- Hors de question qu'il en soit autrement …

Il se retourna pour embrasser son amant quand il vit Ginny qui les observait.

- Harry, dit-elle timidement. Je peux te parler une minute ?

- Weasley, tu ne vois pas qu'on est un peu occupés là ? dit Draco sèchement.

- Laisse Draco… ça va aller. Monte déjà, je te rejoins au plus vite, répondit Harry tout contre sa bouche.

Draco embrassa farouchement le brun avant de le laisser en compagnie de son ex.

- Que veux-tu Ginny ?

- Juste … juste m'excuser pour mon comportement. C'est vrai que j'ai mal vécu notre rupture, que je t'en voulais beaucoup mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me conduire comme je l'ai fais. Pardonne-moi Harry.

- Je te pardonne Ginny. Je te pardonne même d'avoir saboté la selle de mon cheval et d'avoir falsifié les plans de chasse.

La rousse était devenue livide.

- Mais … mais comment sais-tu … je …

- Je suis Auror Ginny. Tu croyais sans doute que je ne me questionnerais pas sur l'emballement de ma jument, comme par hasard, juste après que tu l'aies approchée ? Je suis allée voir le palefrenier le soir-même. Il m'a dit que le tapis de selle avait été imprégné de pus de bubolbulb et que des branches de tentacula vénéneuses avaient été placées en dessous pour aggraver la plaie. Quant au plan de chasse, Draco me l'avait montré au matin. J'avais bien vu que la zone devant nous était vide… Ron et Blaise ne devaient pas s'y trouver. Et comme Blaise n'aurait jamais commis une telle erreur, j'en ai déduis que son plan à lui était falsifié.

- Je … je suis désolée, dit-elle des larmes dans les yeux et dans la voix. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … Je suis tellement soulagée que tu me pardonnes.

- Ecoute Ginny, soyons clairs, je te pardonne ce que tu m'as fait à moi. Mais jamais je ne te pardonnerai ce que tu as fait endurer à Ron et surtout, d'avoir mis la vie de Draco en danger.

- Que… que vas-tu faire ? Blaise et Draco ont accepté de ne pas me dénoncer si je quittais leur vie … et la tienne…

- C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. Tu aurais pu avoir quelque chose de bien avec Blaise mais tu as tout gâché à force de t'accrocher à une chimère. Sors de ma vie Ginny et débrouille-toi avec ta conscience.

Sur ces mots, le brun quitta la pièce et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, pressé de retrouver son ange blond.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Quand Harry entra dans la chambre de Draco, celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre. Dehors, la neige avait recommencé à tomber.

Le blond portait uniquement un bas de pyjama en coton rayé blanc, gris et bleu qui tombait bas sur ses hanches. A la lumière des seules lampes de chevet, Harry pouvait admirer les muscles parfaitement dessinés de son dos et son incroyable chute de reins. Il n'avait qu'une envie, y poser les mains et la bouche.

Il s'approcha et passa ses mains autour de la taille fine. Il traça un chemin de baisers légers sur la peau nue de l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda Draco.

- Rien d'important. S'excuser pour son comportement.

Draco émit un grognement désapprobateur.

- Ne parlons pas de ça. Ne parlons plus d'elle, dit Harry en recommençant à embrasser le dos de son amant alors que ses mains caressaient son torse.

Draco émit un soupir de bien-être et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, dévoilant son cou qu'Harry s'empressa de mordiller. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts maltraitaient un téton tandis que son autre main descendait vers la ceinture du pantalon.

Les doigts se glissèrent dessous, se perdirent un instant dans une mousse de boucles soyeuses avant de s'enrouler autour d'un membre déjà dur. Comme la caresse arrachait déjà de profonds soupirs de plaisir à Draco, il se saisit de sa baguette toute proche et jeta sur la porte un sort de fermeture et de silence.

Harry le tourna face à lui et sans le quitter des yeux, s'agenouilla devant lui, son regard empli d'une dévotion lubrique.

L'étoffe du pyjama glissa sans effort sur les hanches du blond jusqu'à se retrouver à ses chevilles. Il haletait rien qu'à la vue de la bouche gourmande de Harry qui s'approchait inexorablement de son sexe.

Draco était au paradis. Harry était partout, dessus, dessous, autour. C'est humide, c'était chaud, c'était incroyable.

D'une main, il s'accrochait à la tenture, de l'autre il s'appuyait au rebord de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber tellement ses jambes tremblaient de plaisir contenu.

- Harry … Harry, je vais venir … soufflait-il.

Mais Harry ne recula pas. Au contraire, il accéléra le mouvement de sa bouche tout en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses du blond.

Draco le regarda faire et cette seule vision eut raison de lui. Quand il se libéra puissamment dans l'antre tiède et humide, il eut l'impression de vivre une explosion nucléaire.

Harry se redressa et l'embrassa. Le baiser est fort, salé, un peu musqué. Doucement, il poussa le blond vers le lit et l'invita silencieusement à s'y allonger.

Il entreprit alors de se déshabiller et tandis qu'il retirait lentement ses vêtements, il parlait en fourchelangue. Draco ne comprenait rien mais il avait la certitude qu'il s'agissait de mots crus, vulgaires et cela le fit durcir à nouveau.

Quand Harry fut entièrement nu à son tour, il s'allongea à côté de Draco tout en lui sifflant à l'oreille la langue des serpents et en se caressant lui-même. Le blond crut en devenir fou. Il se pencha sur le brun pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Puis, tout contre sa bouche, Harry murmura :

- Fais-moi l'amour Draco.

Ce disant, il se tourna sur le ventre et releva son bassin dans une position qui excita Draco encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais contrairement à ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture l'après-midi même, où ils avaient tous les deux répondu à un besoin, à une pulsion, cette fois serait différente. Draco voulait aimer Harry.

Il le prépara donc lentement, avec tendresse et méticulosité. Harry ne le suppliait pas, il appréciait de sentir le plaisir monter en lui lentement, très lentement.

Quand Draco le pénétra, ce fut avec douceur et puissance à la fois, imprimant avec son bassin des mouvements amples et profonds.

Mais alors qu'il caressait le bas des reins de Harry, il vit y apparaître un dessin, dont les traits à l'encre semblaient se mouvoir sous la peau.

- Merlin Harry ! Qu'as-tu dans ton dos ?

- Oh … il apparaît alors ? souffla le brun. Continue Draco … ne t'arrête pas … ne t'arrête surtout pas … fais-moi l'amour … encore …

Draco amplifia son va-et-vient et le dessin se fit plus précis. Encouragé, il continua, accélérant le rythme, pilonnant profondément son amant, touchant la prostate à chaque fois. Harry haletait, gémissait, emporté dans un torrent de sensations qu'il n'avait connu avec aucun autre de ses amants.

La moitié inférieure du dos était maintenant recouverte d'un tatouage représentant un dragon.

Draco se penchant un peu plus vers son amant et lui murmura :

- Il est magnifique Harry … tu es magnifique … je t'aime tellement…

L'émotion que le blond avait mis dans ces simples mots était telle qu'Harry se libéra en criant le prénom de son amant. Draco vit alors l'encre du tatouage briller d'un éclat intense et les yeux du dragon s'ouvrir en grand, dévoilant une couleur gris argent exactement similaire à ses yeux à lui.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que le blond soit vaincu, emporté par un orgasme d'une puissance inégalée.

Il s'écroula sur Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres, le souffle court et le cœur affolé.

- Merlin, Harry … Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait … C'était … indescriptible…

- Ce que tu m'as fait l'était tout autant …

Draco roula sur le côté. Il prit appui sur son avant-bras et caressa tendrement le dos de son amant.

- Que signifie ce tatouage ?

- C'est un tatouage magique. Il est censé apparaître la première fois qu'on fait l'amour avec la personne qu'on aime. Je l'ai fait faire il y a deux ans en pensant à toi…

- Tu as fait ce tatouage il y a deux ans en pensant à … moi ?

Le brun acquiesça.

- Il te représente. Un dragon aux yeux gris. Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'imaginais pas qu'il apparaisse un jour… Toi et moi, ça relevait de l'impossible.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas apparu cet après-midi ?

- Parce que cet après-midi, c'était génial mais c'était … comment dire … pulsionnel. Cet après-midi, on a baisé. Ce soir, on a fait l'amour. C'est pourquoi le tatouage est apparu. Maintenant qu'il est là, il est définitif, il ne disparaîtra pas.

Draco resta silencieux un moment.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait faire si tu pensais que toi et moi c'était impossible ?

- Parce que l'espoir fait vivre…

- Tu sais que je t'attends moi aussi depuis tout ce temps, dit Draco en repoussant une mèche du visage de Harry. Que de temps perdu …

- Chut … dit le brun en l'embrassant, ne nous torturons pas avec ça … nous sommes là, maintenant, ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent encore jusqu'à ce que le désir renaisse à nouveau. Cette fois, c'est Harry qui posséda Draco et ce fut tout simplement une apothéose.

Blottis dans les bras de son amant, Harry souriait.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ? demanda le blond.

- Je pensais à Mrs Patmore …

- Ok … dans le genre tue l'amour, tu te poses là, toi ! s'offusqua Draco.

- Mais non idiot ! Je me disais juste qu'elle avait raison.

- A quel propos ?

- Le vœu que j'ai fait en tournant la pâte du Christmas pudding … Il s'est réalisé …

- Le mien aussi…

- Alors tout est parfait … Joyeux Noël Draco.

- Joyeux Noël Harry.

Dehors, la neige continuait de tomber.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Je vous souhaite de passer un merveilleux réveillon de Noël !**

**A demain !**


	5. 25 décembre

**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Rating : M+ 18**

**Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

><p><strong>25 décembre<strong>

Harry fut réveillé par la lumière du jour qui filtrait au travers des tentures. Il était allongé sur le ventre, Draco tout contre lui, un bras possessif enroulé autour de sa taille, leurs jambes étroitement emmêlées.

- Ne songe même pas à bouger Potter, dit le blond alors qu'Harry tentait de se soustraire à cette étreinte.

- Je sais qu'après cette nuit, tu me prends pour un dieu Malefoy mais je suis seulement un être humain … qui a des besoins naturels à assouvir le matin …

- Tu es d'un romantisme consommé … répondit Draco en consentant à s'écarter.

Avant de se lever, Harry posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Ce que je vais dire est très très mauvais pour ton ego déjà surdimensionné mais … tu as été incroyable Draco… Je n'avais jamais connu ça avec personne…

- Evite de me parler de tes anciens amants de grand matin Potter… Evite de m'en parler tout court d'ailleurs, ça me donne des envies de meurtre. Ceci dit, merci d'avoir remarqué combien je suis exceptionnel, dit le blond en souriant avec suffisance et en s'étirant comme un chat, dévoilant par la même occasion une partie de son anatomie jusque là recouverte d'un drap.

Une lueur gourmande passa dans les yeux de Harry qui n'échappa nullement à Draco. Il se redressa sur un coude et dit avec nonchalance :

- Tu n'en as pas encore eu assez ?

- Jamais … je … n'en … aurai … assez … dit Harry en ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser, dans le cou, sur le torse, le ventre.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins pour se lever, au grand désappointement de Draco.

- Hé !

- Désolé Malefoy … La nature est plus forte que toi !

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y entrer que Draco était derrière lui, se disant qu'il était temps de montrer à Potter qui était vraiment le plus fort.

Dix minutes plus tard, le blond laissait un Harry pantelant, déboussolé et les yeux fous, se remettre tant bien que mal d'un orgasme hallucinant.

- J'avais tort, haleta-t-il … tu es le plus fort.

- On est d'accord, Potter.

Et il quitta la chambre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Dans la salle à manger, le buffet du petit-déjeuner était gargantuesque.

Ron terminait sa deuxième assiette d'œufs brouillés et allait attaquer les muffins aux myrtilles et les pancakes sous l'œil consterné d'Hermione quand Draco entra.

- Et bien, j'arrive à temps ! Encore dix minutes et Weasley ne nous aurait rien laissé !

- Hé ! chavais ka arrifer chlu tôt, protesta le roux, la bouche pleine d'un improbable mélange d'œufs brouillés et de myrtilles.

- Merci de ne pas me faire profiter du contenu de la caverne qui se sert de bouche Weasley, commenta Draco, un peu dégoûté.

- Où est Harry ? questionna Blaise.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu, il était dans ma salle de bain où il essayait de se remettre de la meilleure pipe de sa vie, énonça le blond calmement.

Ron s'étouffa dans ses œufs aux myrtilles tandis qu'Hermione placardait ses mains sur les oreilles de sa fille.

- Draco ! Bon sang ! Il y a des enfants ici ! s'insurgea-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Oncle Harry fume la pipe ? demanda Rose. C'est pas bon ! Je vais lui dire d'arrêter ! ça met des saletés dans les poumons ! Hein Maman ?

- Oui ma puce, … allez, finis tes pancakes.

C'est le moment qu'Harry choisit pour entrer à son tour.

- Oncle Harry ! Tu dois arrêter la pipe ! clama Rose avec un grand sérieux.

- Quoi ? répondit le brun en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Draco a dit que …

- Ça suffit Rose, la tança Hermione. Va au salon avec Alice. Nous allons arriver pour ouvrir les cadeaux !

- Oui ! Oui ! Les cadeaux ! pépia la petite fille en se levant de table, Alice à sa suite.

Harry regardait alternativement Hermione qui ne cachait pas sa désapprobation, Ron, toujours aussi rouge, Blaise qui se retenait de rire tant bien que mal et Draco, élégamment installé à table qui buvait son thé à petites gorgées comme si de rien n'était.

- Heu … j'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il

- Harry, dit Hermione courroucée, on est très content que Draco et toi ayez une vie sexuelle passionnante et trépidante mais honnêtement, on se passe des détails !

Là-dessus, elle quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées.

- Draco ?! demanda Harry. Qu'as-tu été raconter ?

- Rien de particulier … Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est insatisfaite.

- Hé ! s'insurgea Ron.

- Ok ! Ça suffit tous les deux ! coupa Blaise. Noël. Paix. Partage. Amour. Allons ouvrir les cadeaux !

Dans le salon, Alice et Rose trépignaient d'impatience.

On procéda à la distribution et quand tous les cadeaux furent répartis, chacun avait devant lui un joli petit monticule de paquets bariolés.

Harry reçut entre autres une nouvelle paire de gants de quidditch, un livre sur les plus grands joueurs de quidditch du monde, une écharpe en cachemire, un pull, une immense boîte de chocogrenouilles et un abonnement au magazine « Le Vif d'Or ».

Le dernier paquet lui fut offert par Draco. Il était rectangulaire et de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures.

- C'est … Ce sont des choses que j'ai retrouvées au Manoir Malefoy dans les affaires de ma mère. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais les avoir… En souvenir… dit le blond avec une certaine gaucherie dont il n'était pas coutumier.

Harry défit l'emballage qui révéla un coffret en bois sculpté. Il reconnut dessus les armoiries de la famille Black.

Il souleva le couvercle qui dissimulait plusieurs objets hétéroclites.

Il prit tout d'abord des photographies sorcières qui montraient un groupe de trois personnes, jeunes et souriantes. La gorge de Harry se serra quand il reconnut Sirius, Remus et son père, âgés de 16 ou 17 ans.

Une autre photo montrait Sirius et James, bras dessus bras dessous, dans un jardin qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas.

La dernière semblait être une photo d'anniversaire. Dessus, figuraient toujours Sirius et James mais également deux autres personnes plus âgées. D'après leurs visages, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait des parents de James. Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler et ses mains de trembler tandis qu'il tenait la seule et unique photo qu'il aurait jamais de ses grands-parents paternels.

Dans la boîte se trouvait également d'anciens tickets pour un match de quidditch, un vieux vif d'or qui remuait à peine et une boîte en velours bleu. Celle-ci contenait une chevalière en or avec un « S » ouvragé gravé dessus.

- C'était celle de ton parrain. Tous les garçons en reçoive une dans la famille Black précisa Draco en faisant tourner la sienne autour de son doigt. Je ne sais pas comment ces objets se sont retrouvés chez moi mais il est clair qu'il s'agit d'une boîte à souvenirs ayant appartenu à Sirius.

Harry n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion. La seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire était de serrer Draco dans ses bras.

- Merci … souffla-t-il. Merci…

- De rien… répondit le blond, lui-même gagné par l'émotion.

Le brun referma religieusement la boîte et quand il eut repris ses esprits, il tendit son propre présent à Draco.

Celui-ci en fut étonné.

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas que je venais …

- En effet… mais j'ai eu le temps de trouver quelque chose quand même.

Draco défit l'emballage et resta un instant interdit devant le portrait de lui qu'il tenait en main.

- Wahou… Draco, dit Pansy. Tu es magnifique sur cette photo… D'où vient-elle ? demanda-elle à Harry.

- C'est une des photos que Blaise a prises hier matin, expliqua Harry. Elle te plait ? questionna Harry en regardant le blond.

- Elle est … oui, elle me plaît beaucoup. Merci.

Draco semblait indiscutablement ému et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, il se fermait. Harry n'insista pas.

Le reste de la matinée fut consacré à la confection de bonhommes de neige puis à une grande bataille de boules de neige.

Les adultes s'amusaient autant que les enfants. Une vraie zone de guerre avait pris place sur la pelouse de Pembroke Manor opposant les gryffondors aux serpentards. Ces derniers étaient moins nombreux mais plus retors et la Maison Vert et Argent l'emporta après que Draco ait ensorcelé les boules pour qu'elles poursuivent leur cible à l'image d'un missile à tête chercheuse.

Beau joueur, Harry s'approcha de son amant pour le féliciter en l'embrassant langoureusement. Draco ne résista pas à cette étreinte chaleureuse et baissa sa garde. Harry en profita pour fourrer dans le pantalon du blond la bonne quantité de neige qu'il tenait dans sa main gantée, provoquant un glapissement indigné de la part de Draco.

- TU VAS ME LE PAYER POTTER ! rugit-il tandis qu'Harry et tous les autres s'écroulaient de rire.

Draco se drapa dans toute la dignité malfoyenne qui lui restait et retourna au Manoir pour se changer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A 13h30, Draco refit son apparition, dûment habillé pour le repas d'un pantalon gris anthracite et d'une chemise gris perle très clair. Encore une fois, la simplicité de la tenue semblait décupler le charme du beau blond. Harry avait choisit quant à lui un pantalon noir et une chemise en soie bleu roi.

L'apéritif était servi au salon et se composait de _mulled wine_, un vin chaud épicé à base d'orange, de clous de girofle, de sucre, de cannelle allongé de cognac, servis avec des _Devils on horseback_, des dattes et des prunes fourrées au chutney de mangue et enrobées de tranches de bacon, ainsi que des _Pigs in blankets_, de petites saucisses de porc entourées de pâte feuilletée.

Les convives furent ensuite priés de gagner la salle à manger où ils prirent place à table suivant le plan établi par Blaise. Selon la coutume, les couples avaient été séparés de sorte qu'Harry était assis en face de Draco.

Ils entamèrent le repas par la soupe d'huîtres.

Ron examina le contenu de son assiette avec appréhension. Il articula silencieusement à destination d'Hermione un « j'aime pas les huîtres » mais un coup d'œil de sa femme le dissuada de faire le moindre autre commentaire.

Harry n'en menait pas large non plus. Mais à part lui et Ron, tout le monde semblait boire le breuvage avec délectation.

Après s'être mutuellement encouragés, Harry et Ron firent bonne figure et portèrent timidement le potage à leurs lèvres.

Le brun remarqua alors que Draco le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Harry s'enhardisse et avale une bonne cuillérée de son potage.

Ceci dit, il dut bien reconnaître que le goût n'était pas si mauvais que ça et qu'en tout cas, il n'avait rien à voir avec les huîtres crues. Cela ne semblait pas être l'avis de Ron qui avait tourné au vert.

Après la soupe d'huîtres, l'autre grand traditionnel des repas de Noël anglais était le saumon d'Ecosse servi avec du pain de mie au citron.

Ce plat là semblait convenir davantage à Ron qui avait repris des couleurs et s'était servi généreusement.

Vint alors le classique des classiques, la super star de tout repas de Noël anglais digne de ce nom : la dinde rôtie.

Draco et Harry ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard lourd de signification quand la volaille prit place sur la table.

Comment une dinde peut changer votre vie, se dit le brun …

- Elle est magnifique, s'extasia Blaise. Et fourrée avec amour d'une farce dont vous me direz des nouvelles.

A l'aide d'un couteau d'une dimension appréciable, le maître de maison entreprit de découper la bête. Il fit cela avec une dextérité qui en laissa plus d'un pantois.

- Merlin, Blaise ! dit Neville. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te contrarier quand tu as un couteau en main …

- Comme tu me vois là, je réalise un fantasme Londubat ! J'imagine que c'est Dolores Ombrage … et je t'assure que c'est absolument libérateur…

- Ben grâce à toi, Ombrage aura au moins été fourrée une fois dans sa vie … dit Seamus.

- Je croyais qu'elle se tapait Fudge dit Dean Thomas.

- Tu crois ? demanda Théo.

- Malefoy, toi qui étais dans sa brigade inquisitoriale, tu dois le savoir, dit perfidement Harry. Elle se tapait Fudge ou pas ?

- Ça, c'est bas Potter, même pour toi, répondit Draco avec le regard mauvais… Non, elle ne se tapait pas Fudge…

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter :

- Elle se tapait Rusard.

- Super ! râla Ron. J'ai l'appétit coupé !

Tout le monde rit de la mine complètement déconfite du rouquin.

- Bon, je fais le service ! Qui veut une cuisse de Dolores ?

- Le croupion, c'est pour Weasley ! dit Draco, déclenchant la fureur de Ron en même temps qu'une nouvelle vague de rire.

Chacun se servit également de marrons, de pommes de terre, de carottes, de panais, de choux de Bruxelles, de compote d'airelles et d'une sauce _gravy_ faite à base du jus de volaille.

Et contre toute attente, Dolores s'avéra absolument délicieuse …

L'ambiance à table était excellente et très détendue, entre autre grâce au délicieux vin de Bourgogne que Blaise servait à profusion.

Harry se sentait légèrement grisé quand il croisa le regard un rien lubrique de son vis-à-vis de table.

Malefoy arborait son sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Et de fait. Harry s'empourpra quand il sentit le pied déchaussé de Draco remonter le long de son mollet, l'intérieur de sa cuisse, pour venir ensuite se frotter contre son entre-jambe.

Durant toute la manœuvre, le blond était resté nonchalamment appuyé contre sa chaise et Harry le maudit lui et ses longues jambes.

Malgré cela, le brun ne put s'empêcher de mouvoir son bassin, faisant en sorte d'aller davantage à la rencontre de ce pied impudique.

Et plus Harry rougissait, plus Draco accentuait la pression.

Par Merlin, comment ce démon pouvait-il faire quelque chose d'aussi hallucinant rien qu'avec son pied ?

Bientôt, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de planter son poing devant sa bouche pour ne pas gémir devant toute la tablée.

Il allait atteindre le point de non retour quand une voix demanda :

- Ça va Harry ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

C'était Hermione. Aussitôt le pied démoniaque disparut, laissant Harry plus frustré que jamais.

- C'est vrai Potter, rajouta Draco. Que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que tu vas … exploser.

- Tout va bien… j'ai … j'ai bu un peu trop de vin je crois, répondit le brun en fusillant Malefoy d'un regard qui disait : « tu ne perds rien pour attendre ».

Draco ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir outre mesure si on se fiait au sourire extrêmement satisfait qu'il arborait à l'instant. Silencieusement, il articula :

- On est quittes, Potter.

Harry aurait dû se douter que le coup de la boule de neige dans le pantalon ne resterait pas impuni.

Sur ces entre faits, la table avait été entièrement débarrassée et les couverts du repas remplacés par des couverts à dessert.

Les elfes apportèrent alors le cortège des desserts de Noël traditionnels : des tartelettes aux fruits confits, des _trifles_, un _pear pie_ à l'orange, du riz au lait et des dizaines de sortes de biscuits.

C'était aussi l'autre moment culminant du repas de Noël : l'arrivée du Christmas Pudding que Mrs Patmore apporta en personne.

Le Pudding était énorme et trônait sur un immense plat en argent qu'elle déposa au centre de la table.

Il avait généreusement macéré dans le rhum de sorte qu'il s'enflamma dans un grand _ROUF_ quand Mrs Patmore approcha l'allumette.

Des « aaah » et des « oooh » admiratifs retentirent aux quatre coins de la table.

A tout seigneur, tout honneur, Blaise fut chargé de le découper.

En quelques minutes, les assiettes circulèrent, garnies de belles parts encore entourées de flammes rouges et bleues.

- Que tout le monde fasse un vœu avant que les flammes ne s'éteignent ! recommanda le métis en se rasseyant à sa place.

Harry s'exécuta en se disant que si ce vœu là se réalisait comme le précédent, il serait le plus chanceux des hommes.

Un coup d'œil à son amant lui fit dire qu'ils partageaient le même sentiment.

Chaque famille anglaise avait sa recette de Christmas Pudding, avec son mélange secret d'épices, et Mrs Patmore ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mais la base restait la même : du lait, de la cassonade, des œufs, de l'eau de vie, un mélange de raisins secs, de la mie de pain, de la farine et des amandes en poudre.

- Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la tradition, dit Blaise, sachez que cinq objets miniatures sont cachés dans le pudding : un cochon pour le gourmand, un dé à coudre qui signifie qu'on restera vieille fille ou vieux garçon, un gallion synonyme de fortune, un bouton pour celui ou celle qui sera célibataire l'année à venir et une bague pour celui ou celle qui se mariera dans l'année.

Tout le monde commença à déguster sa part de pudding, désireux de découvrir si un des objets s'y cachait.

- Oh ben ça alors ! J'ai le cochon, dit Ron, un peu dépité.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ? soupira Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Des protestations d'envie s'élevèrent lorsque Théo brandit le gallion qu'il venait de trouver et presque tout le monde trouva étrange que Ginny ait récolté le bouton.

La surprise vint de Grégory qui faillit s'étouffer avec la petite bague qui se trouvait bien cachée dans sa part.

- Ça alors ! s'exclama Pansy. C'est Greg qui a la bague ! Tu vas te marier dans l'année !

Grégory regardait l'anneau avec un mélange de stupeur, de crainte et de joie. Manifestement, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la future Madame Goyle mais cette petite trouvaille lui donnait espoir.

Harry était content pour Greg même si secrètement, il aurait espéré que ce soit lui ou Draco qui récolte la bague.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il mordit sur quelque chose de dur.

Rapidement, il fit le compte des objets déjà découverts et comprit avec consternation qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un et qu'il devait être dans sa bouche en ce moment.

De manière déraisonnée, cette perspective le rendit très malheureux.

Faisant mine de s'essuyer la bouche, il récolta dans sa serviette le minuscule dé à coudre qu'il fit prestement disparaître dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, il n'avait pas du tout envie que cela se sache.

Comme chacun était arrivé au bout de sa part, Blaise s'étonna :

- Tiens ? Personne n'a eu le dé ?

Harry fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Hmhm … curieux, dit Blaise. Peut-être que Mrs Patmore a oublié de le mettre.

- Ou peut-être que quelqu'un l'a avalé, suggéra Luna.

Le mystère du dé à coudre n'était pas près d'être résolu.

Le repas se termina avec un verre de brandy plus que bienvenu.

- Merci pour ce repas Blaise, dit Théo.

- Ouais… Merci vieux, c'était vraiment extra, renchérit Ron.

- Tu remets ça l'année prochaine ? demanda Seamus.

- Avec plaisir … sauf si Draco nous invite à fêter Noël à Canberra …

- Quoi ? fit Pansy

Draco semblait embarrassé et Harry sentit une douleur lui tordre le ventre.

- Tu es nommé ? demanda Dean. Mais je croyais que…

- Draco est un cachottier ou un grand modeste, dit Blaise… mais je pencherais plutôt pour la première solution.

- Oui … le Ministre m'offre le poste d'ambassadeur à Canberra, en Australie, répondit le blond avec un regard mauvais pour le métis.

- Félicitations ! C'est formidable ! Depuis le temps que tu l'attendais ! s'exclama Grégory.

- Oui, on est vraiment content pour toi ! dit Théo.

- C'est moi ou ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ? demanda Seamus.

Draco soupira.

- Je dois encore réfléchir, dit-il.

- Réfléchir à quoi ? dit Pansy. C'est ton rêve Draco ! Tu es fait pour ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

Au moment où elle disait cela, son regard se posa sur Harry.

- Ah oui. Je comprends mais …

- Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, répondit Harry. Je lui ai dit la même chose.

- Ah tu vois ! reprit-elle. Même Potter le dit ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour accepter ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple Pansy, dit Draco sur un ton sec.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées.

- Laissez, j'y vais, dit Blaise.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Draco était parti et Harry s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir.

Il décida de partir à se recherche.

En traversant le hall, Harry entendit des voix provenant de la salle de billard.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas … répondit la voix de Draco.

- Tu dois donner ta réponse au Ministre demain non ?

Harry s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas son genre d'écouter aux portes mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

- Oui, confirma Draco. Je dois lui envoyer un hibou demain soir au plus tard.

Les deux interlocuteurs restèrent silencieux un instant avant que Blaise ne reprenne la parole :

- Tu l'aimes ?

Draco eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Non. Bien sûr que non…

- Je m'en doutais, répondit Blaise, un rire dans la voix. Mais tu as tort...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as l'air heureux…

Draco rit de nouveau et ce rire brisa le cœur de Harry plus sûrement qu'un coup de poignard. Draco ne l'aimait pas. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

- Alors ? reprit le métis.

- Tu crois au Destin Blaise ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mon destin, c'est d'être marié à Astoria, d'avoir un fils qui perpétuera le nom des Malefoy…

Harry ne voulut pas en entendre davantage. Des larmes dans les yeux, il prit la direction de sa chambre. Tout en marchant, il serrait convulsivement dans sa main un petit dé à coudre.

S'il était resté une minute de plus, il aurait entendu Draco dire :

- … Mais ça c'est le destin que d'autres ont choisi pour moi… Le mien, c'est d'être avec Harry. Je l'aime Blaise… Je n'ai jamais eu autant de certitude par rapport à quelque chose.

- Je le sais bien. Il n'y a qu'à regarder cette photo, dit le métis en prenant en main le cadre qu'Harry avait offert à Draco le matin. Tu dis que tu n'aimes pas cette photo mais je te le répète : tu as tort. Tu devrais l'aimer car ce qu'elle montre, c'est la plus belle partie de toi. Celle d'un homme amoureux.

- Pfff … un poufsouffle, oui.

- Un poufsouffle, si tu veux.

- Je n'irai pas à Canberra. Je n'irai nulle part où il ne sera pas.

- Va le lui dire alors.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Des coups légers furent frappés à la porte de la chambre.

- Entrez !

- Harry, dit Draco… je voulais te parler … Je… mais que fais-tu ?

- Mes bagages.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je rentre chez moi.

- Je m'en doute… mais je croyais que tu ne repartais que demain… qu'on repartirait ensemble…

- Ensemble ?

- Oui… nous aurions pu…

Harry eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Nous ? Il n'y a pas de nous, Malefoy.

- Quoi ? Ok. Tu me fais quoi là ?

- Rien. Rien du tout, dit Harry tout en continuant à empaqueter ses affaires.

Draco prit Harry par le bras et le força à se tourner vers lui.

- Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si c'est cette histoire d'ambassade, sache que je ne pars pas !

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé Malefoy… Tu ne devrais pas te mettre la pression comme ça. Toi et moi, on a passé un bon moment. Tu baises bien, j'admets. Tu es même le meilleur de tous, c'est clair… Mais c'est tout.

Le blond commençait un peu à paniquer.

- C'est tout ? dit-il d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

- Oh Draco … ne fait pas de mélodrame si tu veux bien.

- Ok… j'ai dû louper quelque chose car là je ne comprends plus rien. Hier soir, on a fait l'amour. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… Puis il y a ce tatouage… tu m'as dit que…

- Bon sang Draco, depuis quand tu crois tout ce que je dis ?

Draco recula comme s'il avait reçu une gifle magistrale. Ses yeux se durcirent et se plissèrent dangereusement.

- Tu es un putain d'enfoiré Potter ! siffla le blond. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi !

Il partit en claquant violemment la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**25 décembre de l'année suivante**

- Moi, je vous le dis : Noël sous 35 degrés, c'est le pied, dit Blaise.

- Ouais… râla Ron, on voit bien que tu n'as pas une peau de roux. Je suis en train de cramer moi !

Draco Malefoy, ambassadeur sorcier de Grande-Bretagne à Canberra, savait recevoir.

Il disposait d'une magnifique villa à Batesmans Bay, une petite ville au sud de Canberra, et en ce jour de Noël, ses invités profitaient de l'immense piscine.

Comme l'avait suggéré Blaise l'année précédente, il avait invité tout le monde à passer Noël en Australie. Voire même le Nouvel An pour ceux qui le voulaient.

Blaise était venu seul. Il était divorcé de Ginny depuis bientôt six mois et profitait un peu de son célibat. Aux dernières nouvelles, la rousse était quelque part aux Etats-Unis.

Seamus et Dean étaient là également, accompagnés cette fois de leurs fiancées respectives : Susan Bones et Katie Bell.

Le Christmas Pudding avait vu juste : Théodore Nott – et accessoirement George Weasley - avait fait fortune grâce à la potion qui fait pisser bleu dont il avait déposé le brevet.

Grégory était marié depuis deux mois avec Marie, une jeune sorcière française d'ascendance moldue rencontrée à Paris alors qu'il assurait la protection du Ministre de la Magie.

Hermione et Luna avaient accouché toutes les deux en avril, à quelques jours d'intervalle respectivement d'un petit Hugo et d'une petite Sophie.

- Draco ? Veux-tu bien me mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos ? demanda Astoria.

La belle brune s'assit sur la chaise longue à côté de Draco et d'un geste sensuel, écarta ses longs cheveux de sa nuque.

Elle défit la cordelette qui retenait le haut de son bikini, dévoilant sa poitrine sans pudeur.

Ces seins, Draco les avait caressé. Il en connaissait les courbes, la douceur, la fermeté.

Ces seins, il les savait légèrement plus gonflés que d'ordinaire.

Tandis que Draco étalait la crème solaire sur son dos, la brune caressa rêveusement le renflement de son ventre au cœur duquel grandissait le futur héritier Malefoy.

- Tu devrais faire attention… trop de soleil n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour le bébé, dit le blond.

- Hmhm … je suis prudente, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, ton mari m'a déjà fait la leçon, soupira-t-elle.

- Il a raison…

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, dit une voix dans leur dos.

Harry venait de sortir de la piscine et comme à chaque fois, Draco n'eut qu'une envie : se jeter sur lui et le prendre à même le sol.

Le soleil de l'Australie réussissait parfaitement au brun dont la peau avait pris maintenant une intense couleur dorée, faisant ressortir ses yeux verts.

Il prit une serviette de plage et entreprit de se sécher sous le regard gourmand de son mari qui ne se lassait pas le contempler. Dans son dos, les yeux du dragon brillaient toujours d'un éclat argenté.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_Flash –back_

_- Tu es un putain d'enfoiré Potter ! siffla le blond. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi !_

_Il partit en claquant violemment la porte. _

Voilà. C'était fini. Harry venait de mettre fin à la plus belle chose qui lui était jamais arrivée.

Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, il continuait d'emballer ses affaires, dans un état second.

Mais alors qu'il allait refermer sa valise, sa porte de chambre se rouvrit avec fracas, le faisant sursauter.

Draco Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement, les joues rouges et humides et les yeux brillants de larmes et de colère.

- Tu crois pouvoir m'humilier comme ça Potter ? Et bien, tu n'as encore rien vu ! Tiens ! Regarde ça ! dit-il en lui plaquant sur le torse la photo encadrée dont Harry lui avait fait cadeau. Regarde ! Tu me vois, là ? Je sais exactement à quel moment cette photo a été prise. Et je sais exactement ce que je suis en train de regarder à ce moment. Ou plutôt qui. C'est toi que je regarde comme ça Potter ! Tu vois ? Je peux m'humilier tout seul mieux que tu ne le feras jamais !

Comme Harry le fixait sans dire un mot, il ajouta plus doucement :

- Pour moi, il y avait un nous, Harry. Cette photo, tu peux la garder. Comme ça tu te rappelleras de la manière dont je te regardais. Car ça n'arrivera plus.

Draco allait quitter la chambre quand il fut retenu par le bras.

- Je l'ai déjà, dit le brun. Cette photo… je la trouvais tellement belle que j'en ai fait faire un exemplaire pour moi.. pour avoir un souvenir de toi quand tu serais parti à Canberra. Mais je ne comprends pas … comment peux-tu dire que c'est moi que tu regardes avec autant d'amour alors que tu as dit à Blaise que tu ne m'aimes pas…

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai entendu… dans la salle de billard… Blaise t'a demandé « tu l'aimes » et tu as dit « non. Bien sûr que non… ».

Le blond eut un soupir exaspéré.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on écoute aux portes. Blaise parlait de cette photo justement… Je… je ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle me montre… faible. Et ma faiblesse, c'est toi.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Ecoute Harry, reprit Draco. J'ai bien conscience que quoi je dise, tu ne me croiras pas. C'est… c'est normal… je n'ai pas vraiment été digne de confiance tout ce temps. Mais la réalité, la vérité, elle est là, dit-il en montrant la photo. Le vrai moi, il est là, dans ta main. Alors voilà, réfléchis-y. Demain soir, je donne ma réponse au Ministre. Je te l'ai dit : tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je reste.

Harry repartit à Londres le soir même.

Le lendemain après-midi, il sonnait à la porte de l'appartement de Draco à Russel Square.

- Dis au Ministre que tu acceptes le poste, dit-il sans préambule.

Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux.

- Et dis-lui de prévoir un logement de fonction pour deux personnes.

- Quoi ?

- Je pars avec toi. Enfin… si tu es d'accord.

- Je… mais… et ton travail ?

- Il y a des Aurors en Australie également … Alors ? Tu veux bien d'un compagnon de voyage ?

- Merlin oui ! dit Draco en attirant le brun à lui dans une étreinte qui aurait pu lui briser les os.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry et Draco arrivèrent à Canberra le 2 janvier.

Le brun n'eut aucun mal à se faire engager comme Auror au Ministère de la Magie australien, sa réputation de tueur de mage noir ayant traversé l'océan indien.

Ils se marièrent quatre mois plus tard, le 2 mai, jour anniversaire de la fin de la guerre.

Ils rentrèrent en Angleterre pour l'anniversaire de Draco. Narcissa avait exprimé le souhait de rencontrer son beau-fils et comptait organiser une réception en leur honneur.

Harry était assez nerveux mais contre toute attente, sa belle-mère l'accueillit avec beaucoup de chaleur. Elle ne semblait pas du tout offusquée ou choquée par le fait que son fils soit homosexuel et que parmi tous les hommes possibles et imaginables auxquels il aurait pu prétendre, il ait choisi Harry Potter.

Preuve qu'elle acceptait parfaitement l'union de Harry et de Draco, la réception qu'elle organisa au Manoir Malefoy aurait pu tenir lieu de réception de mariage. Des centaines de personnes étaient présentes.

Parmi les invités se trouvaient évidemment les amis de Draco et de Harry mais également Astoria. Celle-ci félicita chaleureusement les époux et Harry put se rendre compte qu'elle ne tenait nullement rigueur au blond de leur séparation.

- J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, dit Astoria et quand il m'a annoncé qu'il était gay, j'ai vraiment souhaité qu'il trouve quelqu'un de bien, qui le rende heureux, plus que je n'aurais pu le faire.

- Toi au moins, tu aurais pu lui donner des enfants, soupira Harry. Je sais qu'il m'aime mais je sais aussi qu'il souffre que son nom s'éteigne avec lui…

- Bah, ça, je peux toujours le faire…

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Harry.

- Non ! Pas comme ça voyons ! répondit Astoria, amusée de la mine vexée du brun. Je veux dire que je pourrais être une mère porteuse.

- Tu … tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr !

Lorsque Harry évoqua cette possibilité avec Draco la première fois, il cria au scandale. Certes il avait couché de nombreuses fois avec Astoria lorsqu'ils étaient fiancés mais cette perspective lui était dorénavant inenvisageable.

- Je ne comprends même pas comment tu oses me proposer ça ! s'indigna le blond.

- Draco, ne t'énerve pas ! Je ne te dis pas de coucher avec ton ex ! Rien que cette idée me rend malade de jalousie. Elle pourrait par contre concevoir ton enfant par fécondation assistée.

- Ooh … ça … ça change tout… dit-il rêveusement.

En effet, ça changeait tout. L'idée fit son chemin chez le blond qui finit par accepter.

Il fut convenu qu'Astoria déménage en Australie où Draco lui trouva les meilleurs médicomages spécialisés dans ce genre d'intervention.

Le premier essai fut réalisé au mois d'août et immédiatement concluant, ce qui n'étonna pas le blond outre mesure. Après tout, il était bien connu que les spermatozoïdes Malefoy étaient d'une qualité, d'une vélocité et d'une ardeur bien supérieure à la moyenne.

Astoria en était à cinq mois de grossesse et pour le moment, tout se passait bien.

Draco était heureux et Harry l'était tout autant. Il intégrait lentement mais sûrement le fait qu'il allait être le deuxième père de cet enfant.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, tout n'avait été rose au début. Harry s'était senti exclu de cette relation si particulière qui unissait dorénavant Draco à son ex fiancée et il finissait par regretter d'avoir poussé Draco à accepter la proposition d'Astoria.

Une dispute mémorable était d'ailleurs survenue un mois plus tôt.

- HARRY ! avait crié Draco à peine rentré. HARRY ! OU ES-TU ?

- Ici ! Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet, en se précipitant dans le hall.

- C'est un garçon ! Merlin Harry ! C'est formidable ! C'est un garçon ! Je l'ai vu sur l'écographie… c'était incroyable. Il est si … petit, si parfait… s'extasiait le blond, presque au bord des larmes.

- C'est génial Draco. Je suis tellement content pour toi ! Tu vas avoir un fils… tout ce que tu as toujours voulu !

Draco s'était rembruni.

- Harry… _Nous_ allons avoir un fils…

- Oui, oui… bien sûr.

- Bon… c'est quoi le problème ?

Harry s'était assis sur les marches du grand escalier du hall d'entrée.

- Rien… souffla-t-il… Rien… C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à… C'est ton fils, Draco. Le tien et celui d'Astoria.

Cette réflexion avait valu un soupir exaspéré du blond.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui as eu cette idée ? C'est toi qui m'as convaincu de le faire !

- OOH JE N'AI PAS DU INSISTER BEAUCOUP ! cria soudain Harry.

- QU'EST CE QUE C'EST SUPPOSE VOULOIR DIRE ?

- QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU AS CE QUE TU VOULAIS, QUE LE NOM DES MALEFOY EST SAUVE, QUE SUIS-JE ENCORE DANS TA VIE DRACO ?

- TU ES MON MARI BORDEL !

Harry avait eu un petit rire triste.

- Ton mari, oui … et Astoria est la mère de ton fils. Entre les deux, il n'y a pas photo…

Draco avait alors regardé Harry avec tristesse et colère.

- Non, en effet, il n'y a pas photo. Astoria est la mère biologique de cet enfant, c'est vrai. Mais elle le fabrique, c'est tout.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

- Mais toi, toi ... J'aurais voulu que tu sois celui avec qui j'allais l'élever, l'aimer. J'aurais voulu que tu sois celui qui allait lui apprendre à voler sur un balai car tu es bien meilleur que moi. J'aurais voulu que ce soit chez toi qu'il aille pour te parler de son premier chagrin d'amour car tu es plus doué que moi avec les sentiments. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit fier de toi, fier d'être le fils d'Harry Potter. Et j'aurais juste voulu que toi, tu sois fier d'être son père.

Comme Harry restait silencieux, Draco conclut :

- Mais si tu ne veux rien de tout cela, ça ne fait rien. Si je dois élever cet enfant tout seul, je le ferai. Car contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, Astoria n'a pas l'intention de s'investir dans sa vie. Sitôt après l'accouchement, elle repartira en Angleterre. Et pour que les choses soient claires, je n'aime pas Astoria, je ne veux pas partager ma vie avec elle. Alors dis-le moi Harry. Dis-moi maintenant si j'ai encore un mari et si notre fils a encore son deuxième père.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés. Il se releva et se posta devant Draco.

- Pardonne-moi Draco… pardonne-moi, redit-il en serrant ses bras autour de la taille de son mari, du père de son fils.

_Fin du flash-back_

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

- Blaise, passe-moi les carottes ! dit Ron.

- Quelqu'un veut encore des pommes de terre ? s'enquit Théo.

- Dolores était délicieuse, Draco, dit Seamus. Et divinement bien fourrée.

- Tout le mérite en revient à Harry, dit Draco. Il fourre comme un dieu.

- Oh vous deux ! s'exclama Pansy. Nous qui pensions que le mariage vous calmerait…

- C'est tout l'inverse, dit Harry d'un air mutin.

Une immense table avait été dressée sur la terrasse. Elle était judicieusement orientée pour bénéficier d'une vue imprenable sur la Mer de Tasmanie, tout en étant agréablement ombragée par la présence d'eucalyptus, d'acacias et d'arbres à thé.

Malgré la chaleur, les traditions culinaires de Noël en Australie étaient sensiblement les mêmes qu'en Grande-Bretagne : l'incontournable dinde était donc au menu.

Quand le Christmas Pudding arriva tout flambant sur la table, Ron se frotta les mains.

- AAAH ! Cette année, le gallion est pour moi !

- Désolé Ron, dit Harry… mais il n'y a aucun objet dans celui-ci.

- Quoi ? Et mon gallion ? Et ma fortune ? se lamenta le roux.

- Bah… c'est des foutaises tout ça, se défendit Harry.

- Des foutaises ? Jamais ! Regarde Théo, il est riche comme crésus ! Et Greg ? Il s'est effectivement marié … et …

- Ça me fait dire qu'on cherche toujours le dé à coudre de l'année passée, coupa Blaise. Mrs Patmore m'a juré qu'il était bel et bien dans le gâteau…

- Bon, qui vient au match de Quidditch demain ? intervint Harry pour changer de sujet.

Une des traditions australiennes de Noël était l'organisation d'un match de cricket le jour du _boxing day_, le lendemain de Noël. Les sorciers n'étaient pas en reste et organisaient quant à eux un grand match de Quidditch qui opposait traditionnellement l'équipe des Frelons de Melbourne à celle des Wallabies de Sydney.

Evidemment, tout le monde venait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait assister à un match de Quidditch de renommée internationale depuis la loge privée de l'ambassadeur.

Le reste de la journée et la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Alors que tous les invités étaient partis se coucher, fatigués de la journée et du décalage horaire, Harry et Draco profitaient d'un peu de calme sur le balcon-terrasse de leur immense chambre à coucher.

Ils étaient allongés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur une large chaise longue, contemplant les étoiles.

- C'était un merveilleux Noël, dit Harry.

- Il se termine mieux que celui de l'année dernière, répliqua Draco en posant un baiser sur les cheveux de son mari.

- Bah… il ne s'est pas terminé si mal que ça…

- Parle pour toi… Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as quitté ce jour-là ? Merlin ! Tu te rends compte que tu m'as quitté le jour de Noël !

- Hé ! Je ne t'ai pas _quitté_ vu qu'on n'était pas vraiment ensemble … et puis je suis revenu le lendemain, protesta le brun.

Draco se redressa, indigné.

- Tu es un monstre d'insensibilité Potter. On avait fait l'amour. Je m'étais déclaré à toi comme un poufsouffle. On était ensemble. Et toi, tu m'as quitté le jour de Noël.

- Et je suis revenu le lendemain ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi on se dispute pour ça… finit-il par dire en prenant possession de la bouche de Draco dans un prodigieux baiser dont lui seul avait le secret.

Comme ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, Harry prit quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ces traditions moldues, dit-il en ouvrant sa main au creux de laquelle reposait un petit dé à coudre.

- Absolument n'importe quoi, confirma Draco tout contre sa bouche.

Et le baiser reprit de plus belle.

- Joyeux Noël Draco…

- Joyeux Noël Harry…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Epilogue**

James Scorpius Malefoy naquit un matin de mai.

C'était un bébé en pleine santé dans la droite lignée des garçons Malefoy : le nez et le menton pointus, les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris.

Il fut rejoint deux ans plus tard par Elizabeth Adélaïde Malefoy qu'Astoria avait accepté de porter également. La petite fille avait les mêmes yeux verts et les mêmes cheveux ébène que son père biologique.

Après cinq passés à Canberra, où il avait fait un travail remarquable, Draco fut nommé ambassadeur sorcier à Rome.

C'était un bonheur pour Harry et lui car ils se rapprochaient de leur famille et de leurs amis.

Harry avait mis fin à sa carrière d'Auror après la naissance d'Elizabeth. Il en avait assez de traquer les criminels et aspirait à quelque chose de plus calme. Alors qu'il vivait encore en Australie, il se découvrit une passion et un réel talent pour la peinture.

Le déménagement à Rome fut une extraordinaire opportunité pour le brun qui devint rapidement un peintre apprécié et recherché dans le petit monde de l'art.

Draco était fier de lui.

Bien sûr, la vie à deux était loin d'être simple.

Draco et Harry avaient tous les deux des caractères forts et il leur était parfois difficile de faire abstraction du passé. Les disputes étaient nombreuses, les portes claquaient, des mots durs étaient souvent prononcés mais ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre.

Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, chacun faisait partie de la vie de l'autre depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans.

Et parce qu'au bout du compte, ils étaient tout bonnement incapables d'exister l'un sans l'autre.

_From now on,  
>our troubles will be out of sight<em>

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout. Merci pour vos review qui m'ont fait tellement plaisir, comme toujours.<strong>

**Merci à Victoria, ma bêta, pour son inébranlable confiance. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous un très Joyeux Noël et une excellente année 2015 !**

**A très bientôt !**

**Rose**


End file.
